


Canary

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Dean, Badass, Charlie Bradbury & Sam Winchester Friendship, Dark Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Innocent Sam, Killing, Love Confessions, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Sassy Sam Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Serial Killer Dean, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Violence, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one tells on Dean.</p><p>                                                                                                           ***********</p><p>                                                              If you were a Canary, Sam--what would you sing about? Would you sing about me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this story will be very dark, so im warning you now. Lovely idea by the wonderful ShadowBiscuit :)  
> I hope everyone enjoys it, comments loved and wanted!  
> First chapter is a little short I just want everyone to get a feel for it, don't worry second chapter is quite long.
> 
> P.S: The boys are not related in this fic, and it is third person POV.

Sam glanced around the large campus fretfully, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. He clutched his bag strap tighter and took a step forward, away from the safety of his apartment door. The grounds was already covered by the hustle and bustle of noisy students and it wasn’t even 9’o clock yet, which means if Sam wanted to chicken out he still had time to call his mom and beg like a little schoolgirl for her to come retrieve him.

But in the end Sam sighed and took a deep breath, his mom wouldn’t be coming to get him, his dad would never allow it like he always says “you never start something you can’t finish Samuel, otherwise you’re a coward.” Sam frowned to himself, his parents were wonderful they really were but at times like this a little leniency wouldn’t hurt. But then again it’s his fault he decided to leave home for school…and to this school.  
When Sam had graduated high school he had been accepted into 3 colleges: University of Austin, Stanford, and Nolan University. Sam ended up choosing Nolan, he wasn’t sure who was more shocked his parents, or himself.

Nolan was founded in 1970 by Brian Nolan an American gay author, in the 70’s the whole gay thing was still causing some rebellion and even more so when the school was established. Nolan was originally the only college in the U.S with an all gay student body; they didn’t start accepting straight students until 5 years ago when they decided to expand their horizon. 

Nolan was located in New York, which being from Texas and moving to New York was hard enough, and even though straight students had been attending for a couple years a strain remained. Sam chose NU for the fact that based on the Huffington Post they offered the best Criminology program and for Sam that was enough. Sam wasn’t gay, he was as straight as a ruler—had he ever looked? Sure who hasn’t? But he would never touch, and he assured his father that when he sat his parents down one night and broke the news that he would not be attending Stanford—where his father went to school.

His father, Cole, had been upset at first that his only son would not be going to the same college he did, the college they had planned when Sam turned 15. Cole Trenton was a wonderful father, he went off to the marines at 18 and stayed with them till he was 25 then he came home and met Sam’s mom—Ivy.

But in the end his parents couldn’t force their choice on Sam; he was after all 18 years old. This is how he finds himself now standing in front of Nolan’s Psychology building shaking like a leaf. Sam’s not usually such a big girl, but in this situation he thinks maybe it’s called for.

Sam walks in the building apprehensively before finding his classroom and taking a seat in the middle, he decides this is a good place to be. Not in the front because that would give off the idea that he’s a total geek…which deep down he knows he is, and not in the back because that could give off the impression of a slacker of which Sam is not. But he figures the middle is a perfect balance of both.   
As students start piling in Sam fidgets in his seat before pulling out his notebook, suddenly a girl sits next to him and offers Sam a slight smile which he returns. The girl is small, very skinny and she’s got bright carroty hair. “What’s up? My names Charlie.”

Sam gives her a courteous smile “I’m Sam.”

She chuckles “you nervous?”

“Is it that obvious?” she laughs as he flushes a deep scarlet and ducks his head, “kind of I mean the way you’re trying so hard not to be noticed…and the fact that your legs about to bounce off with all the shaking.” Instantly Sam reaches down to hold his leg tightly causing her to laugh again “its ok I felt like that to let me guess…your straight right?”

Sam blinks vulnerably “uh yeah I am…you’re not?” She snorts “Oh hell no, girls are my calling.” She looks him up and down “you know I think maybe your underestimating.” 

Sam’s brows furrow in bewilderment “what do you—“ But he trails off as the door opens and standing there has to be the most gorgeous man Sam has ever seen, which is a big deal because Sam’s straight and men are not gorgeous, but he is. His tall, almost as tall as Sam, his legs are bowed so when he walks they go outwards—his lips are downright sinful with the pouting effect that’s going on. And his eyes, oh dear lord his eyes, the intensity of his emerald irises are enough to give Sam a heart attack, along with the light dusting of freckles that scatter over his face.

The boy smirks as Professor Adam’s gives him a tired glance “are we going to be having a repeat of last year Mr. Winchester? I am hoping to not see you for a third time.” The boy—Winchester—rolls his eyes but nods his head “sorry Sir had to drain the weasel.”

Professor Adams shakes his head in displeasure and lifts his hand to wave him away “go have a seat Dean.” Dean, Sam thinks that makes more sense. Dean walks right by his desk and stops briefly giving Sam and once over before smirking and continuing to the back row where he props his feet on the desk with a loud thud, and folds his hands back. He stays like that the rest of class, burning a hole in Sam’s back.

 

After class Sam follows Charlie to the local Starbucks, he doesn't want to but he can’t help but ask. “Hey who was that guy?”

She looks over at him with a strange expression “you mean in class?” Sam gives her a solid nod and she sighs “that’s Dean Winchester….stay away from him Sam I mean it, his nothing but trouble.” This strikes Sam’s interest and he leans forward moving his latte to the side, “trouble how?”

She rolls her eyes up to bore into his hazel ones, her face set in a firm glance “his dangerous…his a junior he transferred here a year ago he had been at Kansas State but I heard he got kicked out. Bad news followed him here, apparently he killed someone back home but he got away with it.”

Sam’s eyes widened in fear “killed someone?” He averted his gaze and shook his head “I mean he looked a little…precarious but I don’t see him killing anyone.” She shook her head like she already knew something Sam didn’t, and gave him a weak smile “be careful Sam.”

 

Sam tried to keep his distance he really did, but it seemed to prove a problem when Dean had 3 classes with Sam and made a point of sitting directly behind him in every single one. Really and truthfully it wasn’t Sam’s fault, Charlie that’s who Sam would blame for this little pickle Sam currently found himself in. She’s the one who wanted Sam to meet her at Oasis, the local club downtown that everyone went to.  
Which is how we finds himself walking by some dark alleyway at midnight on his way home from the club and spotting Dean Winchester leaning against the brick wall, out of breath. And because Sam’s a nosy individual he has to get closer, has to see what his doing. Sam’s halfway down the dark alley when a knife cuts past his cheek at high speed; Sam lets out a startled yelp and comes face to face with Dean. “What the hell was that for?” 

Without answering Dean swings his fist forward and knocks Sam on his ass, and before Sam can really think about what’s happening his dads military training kicks in. See Sam is lucky, his dad trained him for situations like this not that he ever thought there would be one but his now silently thanking his dad as he leaps off the cold cement and decking Dean in the jaw causing him to stumble in shock.  
Sam shakes his hand out before focusing back on Dean who charges forward at full speed, Sam twists just in time and Dean ends up running into the wall with a grunt. And as Sam praises his small victory Dean gets a hit, a good hit and takes the palm of his hand to strike at Sam’s nose.

And as Sam whirls around to shield his face that’s when he notices the dead body currently bleeding out on the dirty alleyway .


	2. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it starts.

Sam’s never seen a dead body and after seeing this one he never wants to again, the body’s head, arms, and legs had been cut off leaving just the main portion. Sam could tell it had once been male but now Dean had stripped the corpse and of its genitals. Dried blood was splattered across the body and on the graffiti covered walls, Sam’s stomach churned violently and he turned before puking up his stomachs contents, the acid leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

After wiping the yellow liquid off his mouth he drew his fox-slanted eyes up to lock gazes with Dean who looked completely at ease. “Did—did you do this?” Dean raised a brow and gave him a tiny smirk at Sam’s stammering “so what if I did?”

Sam’s heart was hammering; he clutched his jeans trying to wipe the sweat off that had accumulated. He knew he should back out right now and go tell the cops, he did—he was a good boy, never done anything bad in his life well except for that time he snuck out of the house at sixteen to meet with—no stay focused no time for a trip down memory lane. The point is he needed to leave and maybe call his father, but he didn’t. 

“Are you going to kill me now?” Dean made a face at that question, “why would I do that?”

“You killed—no butchered someone…isn’t that how it works? I witnessed you commit a murder and you get rid of me so I dont tell?” Dean let out a thunderous laugh and Sam jumped, this laugh was void of emotion, it was sinister. “Tell you the truth Sam I’m not really worried about you spurtin your mouth off to the cops, I know you won’t because if you were you wouldn’t be here right now. So here’s the deal you can either help me bag this body up or run like a little pussy and ill get you later?”

Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath before locking them with Dean’s intense stare “well I guess there are not a lot of options huh?” Dean smirked and held out a plastic bag “hold this.”  
Sam tried not to gag as Dean picked up pieces of the body and put them in the bag instead he focused on Dean and for the first time noticed that he was covered in a mass of blood. His usually dirty blonde hair was highlighted in red and his hands were dried with it. Sam swallowed again, this couldn’t be real.

 

Dean looked up and smirked at Sam, he knew he had been right about him. The first time he saw Sam he knew there was something extraordinary about the younger boy and not just because he was exotically stunning and he was. Sam had long shaggy brown hair and when he ducked his head his bags fell into his fox slanted hazel eyes that looked bluer than anything with a speckle of green. He was sun kissed and had the most beautiful dimples Dean had ever seen, so when he witnessed Sam smile at Charlie during Psych the first day he wanted to pull Sam close and lick those deep trenches.  
Dean was positive Sam wouldn’t run he could tell there was something dark deep within him, just like there was with Dean. Dean knew from a small age he was different, he only had his father growing up and John wasn’t the most pleasant man to live with. After his mom died John went on a rampage, he would go out late and come back drunk and reeking of sex—and then he would lay a good one on Dean. Beat him until he couldn’t walk the next day, or maybe even a week.

John was convinced the world was full of evil and maybe he was right but not with the kind he thought of, so one night when Dean was seventeen he put poor John out of his misery. And if you asked Dean it was the most humane death he could have given ole John Winchester, he waited until he was drunk off his ass before sneaking in his bedroom of the old shack they were occupying and slit his throat quietly, the blood spraying the walls in a pretty red.

Dean had an urge he would get ever so often, the need to kill he blamed his father honestly. When Dean was five John started taking him huntin, and sure while he was strictly animal killing but Dean found he needed something more, so one night he went out to some sketchy bar in a bad part of town and it didn’t take long for some cougar to find him. He took her out behind the building and carved her up good, he watched as the light faded from her coal rimmed eyes and he couldn’t help but feel slightly giddy. 

His been killing people since he was fourteen and his damn good to, John didn’t find out till about a month before Dean slit his throat and Dean had falsely swore it would never happen again.  
But now as he looked at Sam who was trying so hard not to vomit everywhere for the first time in his life he felt hope. Maybe Sam could learn to love him? Maybe he could be happy? Sam was different Dean just knew it and he would do whatever it took to get him.

 

Sam stumbled home an hour later, he made his way to the bathroom of the apartment his parents bought him, opened the porcelain toilet and heaved brutally into the water. Salty tears poured out of his eyes and mixed with the vomit but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, he leaned back against the bathtub and sobbed wretchedly.

In all his eighteen years he never thought in his wildest dreams something like this would happen to him. How could someone so beautiful be so wicked? 

Sam reached up slowly and held onto the sink and pulled himself up to stare at his reflection and he flinched at the sight. His eyes were rimmed red from the cry he let himself have on the way home, his cheeks were streaked with dried tear stains—all together he looked like shit. He turned the water on cold and splashed his face, no this wouldn’t do he needed to wash tonight away. So he flicked the shower on a climbed under the hot spray, trying to scrub away the stench of death that followed him home from Dean.

 

Sam was in the middle of (not) listening to his teacher ramble on about arithmetic, when he felt the sting of eyes on the back of his head. It was eleven o'clock on the third day, and he'd previously been counting the minutes until he could fly out Mr. Turners classroom door. 

Shit, he thought, going rigid in his chair. Blinking and looking down into his lap, he watched his right thumb and pointer finger as they picked at the fraying in his jeans. 

He wasn't going to turn around. 

Not even trying to pretend that he was listening to the lecture, he busied himself with drawing incoherent designs in the margins of his notes for a distraction. 

Just as he was about to draw the tusks on an elephant creature he'd been working on, a note slid over to him from the person sitting at his side. Glancing over at Anna—a small girl with dark auburn hair and brown eyes, he observed her innocent expression as she too, pretended to look interested in what was being said up front. 

Flicking his eyes down to the note, Sam could have choked. 

**He's looking at you. **

Shit, he thought again- his head doing a quick once-shake as he hurriedly plotted down his reply and sent the note back to her:

**I know. **

He didn't need to turn his head to know that her face was a giant question mark, but wrote him back anyway. 

Looking down at it, Sam’s eyes examined the scribbled curves and lines that made up her chicken scratch handwriting. It was amazing how graphite on paper could look so unnerving. 

**Better watch out. ** 

Anna quirked a brow at him, offering up a sly smile. Sam however, was too busy playing with his hair to notice. Crumpling the note in his hand, he tossed it to the trash can a few feet in front of him, not caring that it missed. Too late to watch out now he thought.

"You have 15 minutes left, do something productive with it," Mr. Turner, Sam’s statistics teacher announced in a gruff voice as he made his way over to his desk. It occupied the opposite side of the room from where Sam and Anna were, which was regretful. 

Sam looked up at the board, with a page number and set of problems listed in blue marker.

After that, the class graduated in volume with the rest of the students teaming up on the homework, but Sam stayed silent. As if he could focus on it anyway- his back was still quaking in shivers from the stare that he knew was still staring. Moving his head to the side, he tried to glance at the seat three rows behind him as discreetly as possible, and instantly regretted it. 

He was met with the demanding stare of Dean Winchester, who was currently taking no shame in tracing over Sam’s features with his eyes. Sam noticed the subtle movements of his lip as the other boy toyed at it with his tongue, facial features slack, but eyes tense and unreadable. 

When he noticed Sam was looking at him, he offered a small, arrogant smile. 

Nope. Snapping his attention back to the front, Sam didn't care if he looked obvious as fuck for getting caught. 

"What's wrong with you?" Anna asked, making his ear twitch. 

"Nothing." He answered, not looking at her. His eyes were too busy watching the clock, willing it to move faster.

He walked to the Café with Charlie and sat down his new group of friends he had the pleasure of meeting on the first day.   
"Yeah, hey! So Sam, there’s this party tonight at the frat house. You in?" 

Sam stilled and flicked his eyes up from his barely eaten slice of pizza. There was no way he could handle a party right now, not after last night. He swallowed, trying to look as in-place as possible. 

He landed on Michael, the source of the question, who was staring at him expectantly from across the lunch table. 

Clearing his throat, he shook his head. "Nah, I think I’m gonna stay in tonight, I have a test on Monday I need to study for." He said, trying to look disenchanted. 

Michael shrugged. "Come on its Friday you have all weekend, I’ll even pick you up," he offered, but Sam was still quick to shake his head. He noticed the rest of the table was looking at him bizarrely for his sudden change in appetite, but he picked up anyway: 

"No, it’s been a long week I’m pretty tired," he said coolly, rolling his eyes. 

"It's worth it," Anna said, with a giant grin plastered on her face. 

"Forreal." Another friend replied, but Sam had already zoned out. His circle of friends was more or less known as the party-goers, the ones that were popular by default. Playing the part was near necessity. 

'Near necessity' though, could bite his nonexistent ass. 

"I don't know if I'm going to go, either. Need a study buddy?" Charlie asked from her place beside him, and he looked at her, grateful for the distraction.

He nodded. "Only the third day and I'm already up to my ears." He griped, 

"I'll swing by, then- save you from your lonely misery. Five?" 

"Yeah." He answered. He smiled as they made small talk between the two of them, until the sight of something unpleasant caught his attention. He let his smile fade into a slight, uneasy frown, and looked down to the elbow he had propped up on the table. 

Dean was staring at him still, from his seat a couple tables away. He looked disinterested in the conversation his friends were making over at his table, as he locked onto Sam. A small smirk played onto his lips, and his eyes burned their predatory gaze into Sam’s sockets. 

"I need to… um. I'll see you guys in class," he said, barely making eye contact with the majority of his friends who he just happened to have a study hall with, as he got up from his chair. 

"Where are you going?" Charlie questioned, giving him a concerned look, but Sam didn't see it. 

"Bathroom," he said, picking up his tray and heading over to the drop-off. Afterward, his steps took him swiftly past the nearest bathroom and up the 'secret staircase', as most of the student body referred to it as- yanked the door open and ducked into the only upstairs bathroom that he knew would be vacant. 

Closing himself off in a stall, he leaned against the locked stall door and let out the breath he'd been holding. 

He didn't come out until his next class.

Sam Trenton was not an introvert. Not for one second in his life, had he ever been scared to talk to someone, or to make his presence known. 

He'd been known to sing in public, on occasion. And dance, if the tune was right. 

And by relation, he'd never been the kind of person to hole himself up in his room, even though he knew all of his friends were out having fun. Charlie had left, just minutes before, and he was currently stretched out on his bed in the dark- balancing his laptop on his stomach as he tried to focus on the episode of Scrubs that he was watching. 

 

He was currently thinking of playing in the rain. Clothes wet, and barefoot, laughing and chasing after his best friends. Uncaring if he caught a cold the next day. 

Good times…

Sam flinched as he was ripped from his delusions, as his phone began to sound uncontrollably by his side. Sighing, he paused Netflix and picked it up, frowning at the display. 

No… 

Licking his lips, he hurriedly opened a new tab in his internet browser, skipping the niceties and logging onto Facebook with a flourish. He had 21 notifications and growing- all from the same person. 

He swallowed thickly, staring at his screen in utter mortification and bewilderment, watching the number on the world icon beep with every new notification. 

Dean Winchester liked your photo. 

Dean Winchester liked your photo. 

Dean Winchester liked your photo. 

Dean Winchester liked your photo. 

Dean Winchester liked your photo. 

It went on and on, over every single one of his profile pictures, where he was the only one featured. Sam furrowed a brow- Dean wasn't even on his friends list. 

With a start, Sam more of less leaped out of his sitting position on the bed and clicked over his friend requests, and he'd be damned if there wasn't one in there from Dean. Although, Sam was sure that he didn't actually want to be friends. He wasn't capable in the idea, online or otherwise. Sam got the feeling that Dean was more or less trying to send him a message. 

"Nope," he resolved, shaking his head and changing every single one of his privacy settings to friends only. Statuses, photos, everything he could think of, and he did it in a flurry of motion. 

Then in a split decision to dissociate himself further, he deleted every single one of his pictures. All the while, with his heart beating erratically in his chest. He needed to calm down, he knew- he was making a big deal out of something so small. But lastly, and the only thing that would make him feel better, he was sure- 

He blocked Dean. 

\--

Sam Trenton had absolutely no privacy settings on Facebook, and it was a pretty fucking glorious thing, Dean decided. 

It was all there, just waiting to be seen. Phone number and email address, every status update and picture. 

Clicking into his profile pictures though, Dean was immediately struck with what he saw. The first one was of Sam as he seemed to stare right through Dean’s computer screen. He observed his full lips that were tugged into a perceptive kind of smile, and he darkly fantasized that they'd look better wrapped around his cock. No denying: Sam Trenton was hot- and the little tease knew it, too.

With a sly smirk, he busied himself with clicking through them, making sure to hit the like button on every picture where Sam was featured solo. He knew that Sam had noticed him earlier that day, but now he was just having fun. 

Even more so, when he noticed the snaps of the brunette haired knockout disappearing. Every single one that he'd ran through. And when the notification came that he'd been blocked, he couldn't help but feel challenged. 

With an amused snort, he let his smirk evolve into a full-blown grin. 

So it begins .


	3. No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knows he can only run for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im glad everyone is liking it! This story is different than anything I've ever read and that's what makes it so special, so im glad your all loving it just as much as im loving writing it!

Sam decided he would not be going anywhere over the weekend in fear that he might run into Dean. Sam was having an internal issue, he hated the fact that Dean had to be so gorgeous but he could not and would not get involved with some psycho assassin. Sam couldn’t help but think of the irony, Sam wanted to be a criminologist and the guy he had a hopeless crush on was a murderer.

The universe had a dark sense of humor.

What Sam didn’t expect early Sunday morning was a knock on his door, he sat up from his rumpled bed with a scowl. He had specifically told his friends not to bother him this weekend, so whoever was at the door would be getting an earful of a sassy ass Sam Trenton.

He got up and sluggishly made his way to the front door and threw it open “I thought I told you to...” His sentence was cut short as Dean smirked at him from the other side, Sam’s eyes widened and Dean couldn’t help but feel amused. “Have you been avoiding me Sammy?”

Sam backed up slowly “what do you want?” Dean invited himself in and shut the door softly, “what I want is to know why your ignoring me? I thought we were close? I mean I don’t let just anyone help me bundle up a body.”

Sam gagged at the memory “that or kill me remember?” Dean nodded with a smile “yeah I remember, but you know what else I remember?”

Sam frowned and cocked his head in confusion “besides me throwing up?” Dean laughed his lips spreading over white teeth and Sam’s knees weakened. “The look in your eyes, even if the whole event made you sick deep down you enjoyed it, I know people like you. You were probably raised all goody goody by two loving parents but there’s something in you I saw it.”

Sam grimaced and snarled his lips up “you don’t know anything about me; I’m nothing like you and I never will be I’m not a killer. I’m here to learn how to catch people like you.” 

Dean’s eyes narrowed into thin slits and he stepped forward, the tension spreading thick “just try Sammy; I could gut you like a fish right now if I wanted. But I’m gonna give you time because I know sooner or later you’ll come lookin for me.” Dean crowded into Sam’s space backing him into the nearest wall, Sam held his breath as Dean gripped his hips tightly and forced his nose into Sam’s jugular breathing in deep. Sam closed his eyes and melted, he couldn’t deny feeling Dean pressed against him felt heavenly, Dean open his mouth slightly and trailed his lips up Sam’s neck causing a gasp to sound out.

Dean smirked before planting an open mouthed kiss beneath his ear and backing away with a predatory smile and a quick wink. Then he felt Dean’s hand wrap around his arm, pulling him to the side. Sam turned his head, daring to look the other in the eye. His gaze was like steel, even though his features were slack- something that Dean seemed to have patented. It made Sam’s breath well up in his throat, and he glanced away timidly- feeling his face heat. 

And then Dean’s other palm was spread out on his chest, pushing him further into the wall, as Dean shifted in front of him. 

Dean’s stare was a thousand miles long, menacing and indecipherable. "Do you know what a Canary is, Sam?" 

The tone he used was so unfitting for the look he wore. It was light and teasing, with a hard edge that probed him. Sam blinked, pulling a face. He scanned the other's expression until he finally found his voice. 

"…what?" He asked, confused and apprehensive as to what Dean was getting at. 

Dean glanced down at his hand as it began to trace down Sam’s sternum and across the cage. 

"You know… a songbird. If you were a Canary, Sam- what would you sing about?" He asked, lowly, watching Sam’s chest heave. Sam stilled at his words, unable to croak any of his own out when his throat knotting up in response. 

"Would you sing about me?" 

Sam turned his head to the side, away from Dean, blinking with a flourish. Of course, he knew what Dean was asking him, and it made his heart batter against its confinements as he tried to come up with something safe to say. 

He licked his lips, frowning. "I… don't sing," he settled on, minutely embarrassed with himself. They both glanced in the direction of his phone as it began to ring again. Dean gave him a light shove. 

"Go answer it, then." He said, watching as Sam gingerly gathered himself up from the wall. 

He stiffened when Dean grabbed for his arm again, turning his body to look at the phone in his hand. When he read 'Mom' on the display, his eyes flicked up to Sam’s with and shot him a serious stare. 

"You crashed at a friend’s house." He asserted, pointing to the screen. His eyes were hard, and impenetrable, which made Sam nod without thinking.

Taking a deep breath he hit the green button, and put it up against his ear. 

"Samuel, where are you?! Your father and I have been calling you all weekend!" Sam winced as his mother yelled into the receiver, already knowing he was in deep shit. Closing his eyes, Sam ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm himself. 

He glanced behind him briefly as he did so, nervously trying to summon up his courage. He soon realized his mistake when he caught Dean’s eyes again instead, which was almost daring him to say something contrary from what he'd been instructed to. 

Sam sighed inaudibly- there was a simple rule that everyone he knew of, and had come to accept. No matter what rumors you heard, and no matter how many questions came from them. It was a widely known fact-

"Sorry Mom, I went out last night and- yeah, I know, I'm sorry-" he rubbed his forehead as he continued, "I couldn't drive so I had to stay at a friend’s house. I guess I forgot to text you," he was getting himself in trouble, but there wasn't much else he could do.

No one tells on Dean.

Dean left his apartment not long after that and Sam finally picked himself off the floor where he crashed when Dean walked out the door. His heart was still beating quickly and he placed his hand to his chest in an attempt to soothe but it did no good. He slowly got up and pulled himself on the couch.  
He was in deep shit he knew it, and what was Dean talking about? Sam shook his head he was nothing like Dean, he wasn’t. Sam frowned in thought but why was he so intoxicating? It was like Sam couldn’t go an hour without him popping in his head.

 

It had been a week and Sam had successfully avoided Dean, he knew what Dean was doing he was giving Sam time; time to think and Sam couldn’t help but think how sweet the gesture was. It had been a long fucking week and all Sam wanted to do was go home and crawl in his warm bed.

He walked into his apartment late Friday night having been in the library all afternoon studying. He stopped by the door and flicked his shoes off, the apartment was dark and quiet and Sam might not have noticed anything out of the ordinary if it wasn’t for Dean sitting quietly in a chair, watching Sam.

Sam leapt up in fear, not even embarrassed by the girly shriek that left his mouth, “what the fuck Dean? What are you doing here?”

Dean snorted before leaning forward basking in the moonlight from the window, “You’re taking too long Sammy, I’m not a patient man and I think I’ve given you more than enough time.”

And with the way Dean looked right then all the morals and reasons why Sam knew he shouldn’t do this flew out the window and Sam took a step forward. Dean must have noticed a change in his expression because he stood up and charged forward.

Sam opened his mouth to say something but Dean hushed him, he moved his finger, and pressed his hand against Sam’s cheek, giving Dean more support to push himself towards Sam, and connect their lips. Dean’s lips were firm against his, but the kiss remained soft, gentle, and unhurried. They held it for a few seconds, before their lips began to move in perfect sync, slowly, cautiously. Dean exhaled through his nose, not wanting to let go. His entire body had been taken over by the overwhelming feeling of relief, combined with eccentric panic, and lust. Dean moved his hand from Sam’s cheek to the back of his head, his fingers tangling in Sam’s wavy, chocolate hair, lightly pulling him into Dean, adding more pressure to their lips, deepening the kiss.

Sam hardly had a moment to react before Dean pressed his tongue to the seam of Sam’s lips and, at his grant of access, delved inside Sam’s mouth. It was a very sloppy kiss with the strong scent of salt being exchanged in the intermingling of their billowing breaths. Sam’s arms reached up and tangled around Dean’s thick, strong neck. In an instant Sam had pulled away and arched up into Dean’s broad chest, moaning in the contact of body heat against his own, before Sam drew back into his lips. 

Dean pressed his forehead to Sam’s before looking into his beautiful hazel eyes; he reached up and traced Sam’s bottom lip “no more running Sam.”

Sam nodded; he knew this was it he could no longer deny his feelings for Dean even if they were wrong, he guessed they would burn in hell together for this. “Promise you’ll never hurt me?”

Dean’s eyes softened and he kissed Sam gently “I would never hurt you .”


	4. High Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out more about Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Content beware! This chapter is quite graphic and if your not ok with semi public sex stay away cuz it happens. This chapter is also quite sensitive because Sam goes back to Texas and tells his parents his gay and I wanted to go ahead and say that because it could cause a trigger for some people because Cole (Sam's dad) does not take it well.

Sam wasn’t sure who was more surprised when Monday rolled around and Sam and Dean walked into Psychology hand in hand, Charlie or Professor Adams. Charlie raised her brow and gave Sam a cautious look before giving him a small nod. And poor Prof Adams had to sit down to teach his lecture.

Dean smirked at Sam from his desk and gave him a mischievous wink before turning in his seat and closing his eyes. Sam stared until Charlie elbowed him, hard he turned with a scowl “that hurt,” he hissed. She rolled her eyes “what the fuck? Seems you had a busy weekend.”

Sam sighed he knew he had some explaining to do “I don’t know how to explain it ok? I like him.”

“What happened to being straight?”

It flew out the window along with his morality or maybe it was still in that back alleyway where he helped bag a dead body? Instead of that he said “there’s something about him ok? He pulled me in.” She gave him a weary look before glancing at Dean and back again “just be careful ok? I don’t wanna see you hurt.”

Sam smiled reassuringly “he won’t hurt me.”

 

Sam’s other friends weren’t so indulgent; when lunch rolled around Sam sat at the booth they occupied before meeting the stares of his friends. He glanced around in confusion “what?” Michael spoke first “that what we would like to know, what the fuck are you thinking? Going out with fucking batshit crazy Winchester?”

Sam rolled his eyes with annoyed sigh “don’t call him that, his not crazy—his different.” Anna scoffed and leaned forward over her sushi “Sam we all warned you on the first day, his killed someone before—I can’t believe you would get involved with that, your dads a fucking cop.”

Sam threw her a bitch face “thanks Anna I wasn’t sure what it was he did, I know his a fucking cop. And Dean didn’t kill anyone; you shouldn’t believe everything you hear.” Great now were lying to. In this case you should believe everything you hear.

Michael shook his head “were trying to look after you Sam, your sensitive and your too nice for you own good you always try to see the bright side well there isn’t one not with Dean. So take our advice and drop him now before it’s too late.”

Before Sam could answer a heavy hand clapped down on his shoulder and he stilled before looking up. Dean’s face was a bright crimson and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared threateningly at his friends. “Are you hassling my boyfriend? I sincerely hope you are not, I wouldn’t be too thrilled.”

Anna cowered away under Dean’s piercing gaze, but Michael stood up and met it with stride “were not hassling him, were warning him and you. Stay away from him.”

A slow conniving smirk slid across Dean’s mouth and he gripped Sam’s shoulder tighter “or what? You’ll kill me?” Dean let out a dark chuckle before pulling Sam out of his chair and tucked into his arm “I’d like to see you try pretty boy, believe me I would. I’m beggin for a good slay.”

Before Michael could respond Dean shot him a knife like glare and pulled Sam away roughly. Once outside Sam pulled his arm back and rubbed his wrist with a glare “that hurt Dean!”

Dean turned with a sinful stare and Sam’s eyes widened before he stepped forward and clutched Dean’s hand “don’t, please don’t even think about it.” Dean looked down at Sam and frowned “you think I should let him talk to you like that, to me like that?”

Sam shook his head “his my friend Dean his just trying to watch out for me please.” Dean held Sam’s gaze a little longer before his softened and he reached up to stroke Sam’s cheek, which he gladly leaned into. “I won’t, for you but next time I won’t be so forgiving.”

Sam sighed thankfully and placed a kiss on Dean’s lips. Dean pulled back and smiled “go out with me tonight.”

Sam’s brows shot up “excuse me?” Dean smiled again “go on a date with me tonight, we could go to that diner down the road.” Sam frowned “you mean the Hangout? Why would you wanna go there, that’s where all the college kids go?”

Dean rolled his eyes to the sky and smirked deviously “I’ll pick you up at 6.”

 

At six on the dot Dean had Sam in his 1967 Chevy Impala, with Led Zeppelin blasting through the speakers. Sam’s mouth turned down “don’t you have something better?” Dean let out a playful wounded gasp “are you saying you don’t like this?”

Sam grinned “its terrible,” Dean shook his head in defeat “good thing driver picks the music, and shotgun shuts his cakehole.”

When they got walked in the diner Sam froze, near the front at a booth sat his friends once they spotted Sam and Dean they stopped and stared in return only Charlie sending Sam a wave. Before Sam could walk over Dean drug him to a booth in the back hidden from everyone, except for the booth his friends sat at.

After they ordered Sam turned to Dean with a heated expression “you did this on purpose didn’t you?” Dean just smirked before sliding his hand to Sam’s chest and pushing him back to lean in the seat, without replying he let his hand glide down Sam’s front to the buttons on his jeans. Sam’s breath hitched in realization and he turned his gaze back to Dean who was currently in a staring Mexican standoff with Michael, Sam groaned and turned his head. Dean scooted closer and popped open Sam’s pants and pushed his hand under Sam’s boxers and his calloused hand wrap around Sam’s dick causing Sam to groan softly and arch up into the coarse touch. 

Dean smirked as he began to jerk Sam roughly, his hand going quickly and Sam shut his eyes tight to afraid to see his friends faces. He left a hot puff of air hit his ear as Dean leaned over “You like that Sammy hm? You like me taking you apart out in the open? I bet you do huh, you probably want me to take you right here, right now and I would you know? You’d like that wouldn’t you? Everyone staring, seein your pretty hole as I pound it with my cock? Might even make Michael jealous huh?”

Sam clenched his eyes shut and let out a whimper moving his hips with Dean’s hand, Dean swiped his thumb over the leaking head and he lost it as Dean bit his ear harshly “that’s it Sammy come for, that’s a good boy all mine, just mine.” Dean pulled his hand out and lifted the sticky gesture to Sam’s mouth his gaze filled with lust as he locked eyes with Michael who looked ready to kill with his fists clenched. “Lick it Sammy, lick it clean.”

And without arguing Sam leaned forward and took Dean’s fingers into his mouth letting his tongue roll over Dean’s hand. Dean closed his eyes in pleasure and bit his lip before smirking “that’s my good boy.”

 

A week later Sam takes a trip home, and he brings Dean with him. He knows there’s a chance this might not end well, especially since his going home to tell his parents his gay and Dean’s his boyfriend. But it’s a risk Sam needs to take.

When they get off the plan in San Antonio, Texas Sam’s mom is waiting at the airport and Sam can’t help the smile that lights his face. His mama is as gorgeous as ever with her long black hair and light blue eyes, she’s wearing her dark denim jeans and a white cashmere sweater. When she spots him she beams and holds her arms open which Sam gladly dives in.

“Oh my baby boy look at you! I’ve missed you so much,” She pets his unruly hair soothingly and he lets her. “I missed you to mama.”

He pulls back and she kisses his cheek before noticing Dean, she gives him her polite southern smile “well hello dear, what might your name be?”

Dean steps forward and grins charmingly “My name’s Dean Winchester ma’am it’s a pleasure to meet you.” For the first time Sam notices some southern twang sneaking into his whiskey smooth voice as he takes Ivy’s hand and gives it a light shake.

Sam’s mama smiles obviously snake charmed “oh none of that ma’am stuff you can call me Ivy.” She looks back to Sam and gives him a knowing grin “honey his wonderful.”

Sam blushes and ducks his head before Dean chuckles and reaches a hand up to rub his shoulder “Has Sammy always been so shy?”

Sam’s eyes grow and he looks to his mom quickly who just smiles “oh yes he’s always been a shy thing. When he was little he wouldn’t play with the other kids just his imaginary friend Bobo—“

“Mom! Please stop!” Sam’s cheeks reddened and he closed his eyes, he wanted to die. Dean laughed loudly “mom can we please go home?”

Ivy smiled knowingly “of course honey your dads dying to see you.”

When Sam walked in the smell of pot roast hit his nose and he smiled “you made my favorite?” Ivy smiled and patted his cheek “of course honey.”

Before Sam could thank her he was enveloped in strong arms and he instantly returned the favor. Cole hugged Sam tightly and carded his fingers through Sam’s hair “how are you soldier?” Sam smiled at his dad “I’m good dad, uh this is Dean. Dean this is my dad Cole.”

Sam’s dad eyed Dean carefully before holding his hand out “nice to meet you son, you go to school with Sam?”

Dean nodded and shook his hand firmly “yes sir I do, I’m studying Forensics,” Sam looked to Dean curiously, how paradoxical but Sam guessed this was the reason Dean was such a good clean up.  
Cole nodded before ruffling Sam’s hair “Our boy here’s studying Criminology, you two make quite a fit huh?”

When dinner rolled around Sam was close to fainting, everyone was eating calmly talking amongst themselves before Sam spoke up. “Dean’s my boyfriend.” He didn’t mean to blurt it out, but it happened. Dean looked to Sam before looking at his parents; his mom looked a little shocked but otherwise alright. His father though had dropped his fork and was glaring “excuse me?”

Sam gulped, his hand shook on his lap till Dean’s fingers threaded through his. “I said Dean’s my boyfriend, we’ve been going out for a couple weeks now.” Cole’s eyes zeroed in on Dean’s hand movement and he shook his head “you’re telling me you’re gay?”

Sam flinched but nodded “yes sir that’s what I’m telling you.” Ivy looked to Sam “honey that’s fine we still—“ 

“You can’t be gay, I didn’t raise you like that I raised you to fight, to survive.” 

“Dad I’m still the same nothing’s changed I just…I just like Dean is all.” Cole closed his eyes before standing up “I need some air.”

Sam watched his father leave with tear filled eyes; he glanced around the table before jumping up and rushing to his room, the slam echoing through the quiet house.

 

They went back to New York two days later, Sam and his dad hadn’t spoke much during the time they spent in Texas and Dean could tell it was breaking Sam’s heart. He knew how close Sam had always been with Cole, and if he knew Sam wouldn’t be upset he would teach Cole a lesson or two.

Everything seemed fine until one night Sam got invited to a party, Charlie had walked up to him in Psych and handed him an invite. “There’s gonna be some rager over at Benny’s tonight,” she glanced over at Dean and sent him a tiny smile “you can bring Dean if you want.”

And that’s how they founded themselves on a Saturday night in a room full of drunken college kids. Sam stood jadedly in the room holding a warm beer with Dean’s arm wrapped around his shoulders. Dean reached over and sat their drinks down before leaning in “wanna dance?”

Sam looked at Dean coyly before following him to the dance floor; the song wasn’t slow but not fast either so Dean pulled him close by his hips and held them to his snugly. Sam reached up and laced his hands behind Dean’s neck and they swayed, Dean gave him a soft smile as he pressed their foreheads together. Sam felt a surge rush through him and up his spine, and he knew exactly what it was and as he opened his mouth to tell Dean but he was suddenly jerked away. Dean’s face contorted into rage as he looked to the culprit “what the fuck do you think you’re doing Michael?”

Michael swayed drunkenly before pointing a finger “you can’t come up in here and act like that with Sam, not around me.” Dean scoffed and reached out to shove Michael roughly causing him to stumble into a wall “I thought I told you to back off Michael?” Dean clutched Michaels black shirt in a harsh grip and gave him a shake “or else…maybe it’s time to teach you a lesson huh?”

Without warning Dean drew back and socked Michael hard right in the middle of his face, one good hit and Michael had blood pouring from his nose “you broke my nose!”

Dean smirked predatorily and reached out for more before Sam jumped in the way “its fine Dean he got what he deserved let s just go okay? Please?” Sam rolled out the puppy dog eyes and Dean melted but shot daggers at Michael “next time....I’ll rip your fucking throat out.”

 

When they got to Sam’s apartment Sam was shoved onto the bed and stripped of his clothing "Dean," Sam started, in a low tone barely above a whisper. 

"Shh," he heard the other croon at him, before he felt Dean take his lips a second time that evening. The touch was the same- tender, and something that could have been mistaken for loving. Sam accepted him into his mouth without too much thought. 

And, in knowing that his prior suspicions about Dean’s anger had been confirmed, he wasn't about to chance it anyway. Dean was already hard and pressing into him, so there was no refusing him. 

Sam shivered when Dean’s lips left him, not wanting the kiss to end. Solely on the basis that when it did, he knew exactly what would happen next. He arched a confused brow however, as he felt Dean’s body moving downwards, and he watched with semi-fascinated eyes when he realized- 

"Oh," Sam’s face screwed in pleasure when he felt the warm, wet heat of Dean’s mouth encircle him. His hands instinctively fisted the sheets below him as he threw his head back, hardly believing what was happening. And, despite whose mouth was currently sucking down hard on his dick, he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of joy. 

But then again, he was getting his dick sucked. That was fucking joyful. 

It wasn't the normal kind of pleasure he craved- this was a teasing, 'you know what you're getting later' kind of pleasure that strove with determination to drive him crazy. But having a rock hard cock battering the bud of his prostate, sending shockwave after shockwave of instant gratification tumbling through his system- there was nothing better. 

"Fuck," Sam found himself gasping- using the breathy, girly sounding tone that he hated to death. The normal frustrations didn't have time to form, however- his dick was too busy enjoying the sensations. 

"Dean," he moaned- "Ooh," 

Then he felt Dean’s tongue teasing his cockhead. Eyes crossing, he was sure he saw stars. 

"Want it in you, Baby?" Dean asked, before dragging the flat of his tongue down the shaft. Dragging it up again, he finished, "Want me to make you come?" 

There was a reason why he didn't want that. He couldn't remember what, though- he felt too good. He only wanted to feel even better, now that the offer was on the table. In that moment, with Dean’s mouth working on him, he couldn't think of anything that sounded better. 

He found himself nodding. "Mhm," he moaned, licking his lips. "Yes, fuck me." 

Sam almost shattered into a million pieces when he felt a stray finger stroking down over his hole in response. The tip of Dean’s finger grazed the inside the puckered entrance, taking advantage of how worked up he was. 

Sam’s eyelashes fluttered as Dean maneuvered above him, reaching to the side for what he assumed was lube. Then, as he felt a slick finger probe him gently, Dean’s mouth locked onto his. Sam let himself be kissed and penetrated, with Dean working one finger into him as if to test the water. 

He gasped into the kiss as a second finger joined the first. They double-teamed inside of him, scissoring and stretching him with a patience that he wasn't sure he was willing to put up with. He was already hot, worked up, and aroused- and Dean was avoiding his prostate on purpose. He let out a frustrated groan against Dean’s teasing, which must have sounded like encouragement to the other man, as a third finger soon looped into him. 

He was being stretched wide, and it stung a bit, he had to admit this isn’t how he imagined he would lose his virginity…but it was even better because it was Dean.  
And then Dean’s mouth left him, leaving Sam breathless and eyes groggy as he dared to open them. He was almost relieved when he didn't find Dean staring down at him, but instead staring down. Sam did as well, eyeing his angry cock as it stood upright against his abdomen, and then his eyes flicked up to Dean’s. Sitting back a little ways, Dean took hold of his own member and nudged it against Sam’s entrance, making the smaller male below him let out a small whimper. 

Sam’s eyebrows furrowed and he made a face at the skin-on-skin intrusion, absently thinking that Dean’s insistence for going in raw was both annoying as it was amazing. Annoying, because even Sam was a virgin and Dean better not have any fucking STDS. And amazing, because, well- he was going in raw. 

"Oh! De!” Sam gasped, as he felt the other inch into him, taking his time. Dean’s cock filled him like a peg in its hole, at first feeling like he was about to be split in half. He heard a grunt above him, accompanied by two strong hands digging into his bony hips as Dean slid into him. 

This was the part of the night that he'd barely had time to prepare himself for- it seemed Dean liked giving it rough but it turns out Sam was wrong. Licking his lips, Sam let out an apprehensive moan as he felt Dean slide back, and thrust in again. 

Sam nearly cried when Dean grazed his sweet spot. Dean did it again, over and over, with tentative strokes that did nothing short of add to Sam’s sparking frustration. 

Furrowing both eyebrows, Sam whined as his hands fisted the pillow at the sides of his head. 

Harder, he wanted to scream- harder! Fuck me! 

Dean didn't seem to be having any of it though, as he lowered his body down against Sam’s, leaving their chests to touch. Sam’s hands flew to caress his back, while his legs clamped on either side of his hips, clinging to him as Dean slowly unraveled him. Sam let his hands wander along Dean’s strong back muscles and shifting shoulder blades, nearly hugging the bigger frame to himself in the process. 

It was too good- Dean wasn't thrusting in to hurt him. It was slow, and sensual, as if he wanted the moment to last forever. It made Sam feel like something pristine, or fragile, and Dean was trying his hardest not to break him in his grasp. “God baby you feel so good, so good. You like that huh? You like feeling me?”

It was a stark contrast to the present, as Sam found himself letting out all of the varying mewling and moaning sounds he possessed, in response to the tender treatment. “Please De—“It made him cradle Dean’s body against his own, loving the way Dean pushed into him. And at the same time, accepting the attention Dean paid to licking and pecking kisses on his neck, face, and chest- as he threaded strong fingers through his hair and holding him just so. 

They both seemed determined to last, but all too soon it seemed, Sam could feel himself beginning to tighten with the first signs of an impending orgasm. And by the way Dean’s breath became more and more ragged into his ear; he knew the other male wasn't far off. It only took a few more measured thrusts from Dean’s hips before Sam came with a wail, spurting hot come wherever it landed, and feeling like someone had planted firecrackers in his belly all the while. Dean followed soon after, coming with his normal noncommittal grunt, and going still on top of him. 

Sam was more than content to hold him though, despite Dean’s body being slightly heavier for the idea than they would have liked. Blinking in euphoria, and nuzzling his nose along Dean’s shoulder, Sam turned his head to look at the other male currently residing in his arms. 

One of Dean’s hands was still massaging through his hair, but as Sam’s eyes observed the slack, content features gracing Dean’s face- he could have shot himself on the spot as Dean slowly lifted his head and gave Sam the most break taking smile and opened his mouth “I love you Sammy.”  
Sam blinked away tears as he smiled “I love you to .”


	5. Whats Wrong?

3 weeks later Michael turned up dead.

They found him floating around in the Seneca Lake, his body was pristine no signs of homicide, they concluded that Michael had killed himself but Sam knew better. He locked himself in his bedroom and buried himself against the wall dry sobs racking his body, he couldn’t help the tears as he realized the real reason he was crying wasn’t because Michael was dead.

Dean realized he didn’t have much of a choice but to kill Michael that stupid asshole kept trying to ruin his relationship with Sam and well he did give him a word of warning. It’s not Dean’s fault the prick didn’t get the message.

Dean followed him home one night and considered it perfect timing when he realized Michael was already inebriated off his ass. He ducked out of the shadows and took Michael in with him, and loaded him up with drugs—and then he beat the shit out of him. Dean made sure it looked like if anything he got mugged right after loading himself with heroine.

 

What Dean didn’t expect was to walk into Sam’s apartment and find him sobbing. His crying was both violent and earsplitting. He blinked briny tears from bloodshot eyes, his thick lashes stuck together in clumps as if he'd been swimming. The tears made wet tracks down his face and dripped from his smooth, wobbling chin. Clear watery snot streaked from his flaring nostrils down his red mottled skin to his open quivering lips. His hands open and closed, rhythmically clenching as if there could be some violent solution to his pain if only he could find it.

Dean walked over carefully sitting himself next to Sam he sighed with relief as Sam let himself get pulled into Dean’s arms “Sammy what’s wrong?”

Sam pulled back his eyes borrowing into Dean with vehemence “what’s wrong? You know what’s wrong you dick, you killed him you killed him when I asked you not to.” Dean blinked “Sammy I did this for us, he was trying to break us apart do you want that?”

Sam looked down and backup “I know…that’s not why I’m mad.” Dean frowned in confusion “then what’s wrong?”

Sam bit his lip as shame rushed through him “I’m mad because…because you didn’t tell me, I wanted to… I don’t know.”

Dean smiled encouragingly “you wanted to come?” Sam nodded “yeah because he…well he thought he could split us up, he said bad things about you.”

Dean nodded happily “that’s right Sammy he did and I took care of him, don’t worry next time you’ll be right there with me.”

Sam knew that somewhere deep down he should feel guilty, maybe even pissed but he wasn’t. At least not because Dean had killed Michael, he was mad because he didn’t get to tag along—and the thought alone was enough to make Sam cry.

 

Dean was starting to get worried, after Sam’s confession he moved them both to lie on the couch and Sam hadn’t spoken in almost an hour. Dean reached down to where Sam was resting on his chest and brushed his wavy hair back before peeking down to see Sam was awake, his hazel eyes focused on the back of the leather couch.

“Sammy? What’s wrong baby?” Sam titled his head up slowly and Dean frowned as hot tears leaked out of Sam’s beautiful eyes. “Is there something wrong with me?” Dean shook his head in confusion “of course not why would you think that?”

Sam let out a shuddering breath before sitting up, Dean following closely. “When I found out Michael was dead, everyone around me was crying they were upset. Charlie couldn’t stop crying and I…I didn’t feel anything; I didn’t feel anything but anger. I was mad that—that you didn’t tell me, that you did it without me and I shouldn’t feel like that, I should hate you right now you shouldn’t even be here.” Sam shook his head and let out a harsh sob “Dean you killed my friend and…and I don’t care, I’m fucked up in the head I’ve never been like this, what’s wrong with me?”

Dean felt his heart shattering at Sam’s pitiful sobs, he opened his arms and pulled Sam into them, wrapping around him securely. “There’s nothing wrong with you Sammy, its ok not to feel anything about Michael he did some bad things to us right? You’re not upset because he got what he deserved that’s all, you didn’t want him to break us up did you?”

Sam shook his head quickly “no Dean never, I love you.” Dean gave Sam a heartwarming smile “and I love you baby boy, so much so I want you to realize that I did this for you ok? I know he was your friend but he was a bad person, he was a virus that needed to be contained. Right?”

Sam bit his lip in thought and pulled away slightly. Sam knew he shouldn’t be like this, his always been such a sensitive boy growing up hell he used to cry when his dad would step on a bug. And now here he was with his psycho killer boyfriend who just killed one of his good friends and he felt nothing…nothing but relief. Sam knew his mother would be heartbroken if she were to see him right now, Sam was a good kid he went to church every Sunday and he believed in God but not he had to wonder if maybe he was warped in the head and all it took was Dean to bring it out?

So maybe, Sam decided it was time to let go a little, time for him to stop feeling so guilty about being in love with Dean, after all Dean’s always protected him. Just because Sam was dating a killer didn’t mean he had to participate did it? Not unless he wanted to, and he knew Dean wouldn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want. Dean loved him, and even though Sam knew it was morally wrong and deep down in his soul he should kick Dean out right now and call the cops, he knew he wouldn’t. He would never tell on Dean, and not just because he loved him, but because maybe deep down they were alike. He could be with a serial killer and be happy right? Sure he would have to lie everyday of his life in order to protect Dean but what’s life without a little risk? 

Sam finally looked up and locked eyes with Dean before giving him a soft smile, “I love you De…your right something had to be done, and I know you were just trying to protect me.” Dean grinned happily before leaning in to kiss Sam ever so gently; he let their lips touch as he spoke. “That’s right baby, everything I do is for you, and I would never hurt you. I love you so much Sammy I just can’t imagine life without you, and I never will right? Because your mine and you always will be.”

Sam’s dad called a week later, Sam hadn’t spoken to Cole in almost a month so when he picked up the phone one early morning, bleary eyed and half asleep he didn’t expect his dad’s firm voice to sound through

“Hello?”

“Samuel?”

At attention Sam sat straight up before sending a small glance at Dean who was still dead to the world, mouth hanging open. “Dad?” the other line was quiet for a few minutes “I haven’t spoken to you since you…well since you were here and I just—well son I called to apologize.”

Sam almost fell out of the bed, he knew how hard it was for his dad to admit he was wrong the only other time Sam had even witnessed his dad apologize to anyone was his mom after a night of sleeping on the couch and even then his dad almost had an aneryisum.

The bed dipped suddenly as Dean sat up his eyes closed, “It’s um…its ok dad, thanks for calling.” 

At the mention of Cole, Dean was suddenly wide awake. He gave Sam a worried stare before scooting closer and wrapping his arms around the younger man. 

“No Sam it’s not but…hopefully with time it will be. Son it’s not because your gay, I think it’s more you didn’t tell me. You’ve been with this Dean fellow for months and you never called your mother or me. I thought we raised you to tell the truth?”

Sam frowned at the double meaning of the words, they did raise him to be honest—but that was shot out the window, along with his ticket to Heaven. “You did dad, I’m sorry I just…I was scared you wouldn’t love me anymore.”

“Oh Sam your mother and I will always love you, nothing could ever change that.” Sam sniffed silently and Dean placed a tender kiss on his cheek “you promise?”

“I promise .”


	6. What Comes Out At Night

A couple weeks later Sam was walking home late after a long day of classes and then studying in the library for his exams. He couldn’t wait to just get home and maybe cuddle with Dean, before persuading him to pop in Dirty Dancing.

It was winter time now and his first semester of college was almost over, for Christmas break his parents had invited him and Dean back to Texas to spend the 2 weeks before second semester started.   
Sam shivered as a chilly breeze swept around him causing Sam to pull his jacket tighter around him, trying to keep warm. He was almost home.

Sam could see his apartment when he heard footsteps behind him, he turned cautiously and took in the scenery, there was nothing. Sam frowned in confusion before hiking his bag up and continuing.  
Suddenly Sam was shoved forward and he hit the ground with a loud thud, groaning painfully as he rolled over to find the source of his fall. When Sam turned he expected to see a rock or a tree branch, not a man with sharp pointy teeth hissing at him.

Sam’s eyes widened in fear and he scrambled back before letting out a startled yelp. “Don’t come any closer I—ill scream.” He warned but the man just smirked in amusement and Sam was really starting to regret his choice to study so late…fucking math.

The man stalked closer and just when Sam thought this was the end, this is how he would die by some sketchy ass man that watched way too much Buffy the Vampire Slayer, when a silver knife hurled through the air and straight into the guys chest. Sam gasped in shock and stood up to glance back and see Dean stalking closer with a pissed off look, Sam turned his attention back to the man who slowly pulled the knife out.  
Dean walked past Sam quickly before grabbing the man by the throat and throwing him to the ground, the man and Dean wrestled for a bit before Dean reeled back and pulled out a silver machete. Sam shook his head clear, where the fuck did that come from?

Dean sat up and kicked the man in the head once before forcing it down and bringing the machete down hard, cutting the man’s head off. Sam let out a displeased groan as Dean turned around panting.  
“What the fuck is going on?”

Dean sighed and tucked the large knife away, “I think it’s time we had a talk.”

 

Sam sat mouth agape in disbelief on his couch “so you’re telling me that the man who attacked me was a vampire?”

Dean nodded resolutely and Sam shook his head “that’s not possible there’s no such thing.”

Dean made a face “I didn’t think so either, growing up my old man believed in that sort of thing we moved around a lot and he always kept up these weird traditions but I just thought he was crazy. And now it seems he was right all along.”

Dean leaned back and scanned Sam’s face, he looked a little shaken but alright. When Dean had saw that man standing over Sam he knew exactly what it was, he actually felt a little sorry for not believing John…oh well.

Sam stood suddenly, the wool blanket that was draped around his shoulders falling to the floor. He shook his head and paced his living room, his hands set on his hips. “So you’re telling me all those time when I was little and thought there was a monster in my closet there probably was?”

Dean shrugged “I’m not for sure but it’s possible, I was raised with this stuff Sam I just didn’t believe it till now. I know it sounds crazy trust me I didn’t believe my dad either but I mean you just witnessed it.”  
Sam groaned “great just one more thing I can add to the list.”

Dean raised a brow and chuckled “would you lighten up depressive Danny?” He stood up and paced his hands on Sam’s shoulders “I know this is new and different and it’s crazy but its happening. My dad trained me for this shit.”

Sam scowled “trained you?”

Dean nodded “why do you think I can fight so well? Or I know how to kill things?”

Sam cocked his head “you never told me about your dad.”

Dean’s gaze darkened “there’s a reason for that…and I’m not gonna start now. All I’m saying is he was a solider to and he taught me a few things, growing up we hunted a lot just animals but he had this black book he would carry everywhere filled with all sorts of fucked up shit. These creatures I’ve never heard of, what they were, where they came from, and how to kill it.”  
Sam sat down and let his head fall into his waiting hands “how did he know about this stuff?”

“I think something supernatural killed my mom…she died when I was four there was a fire that’s all I remember. But right after that dad went on a rampage.”

Sam gave Dean a sad look “I’m sorry I didn’t know.” Dena shrugged and kissed Sam gently “it’s not a big deal.”

They sat there in silence before Sam looked up curiously “you never told me…when you started it? The killing I mean.”

Dean met Sam’s eyes with a blank stare “I was fourteen when I started. I killed some woman behind a bar, and that was it.”

“What about your dad? Did he know? Did he care?”

Dean smirked lethally “he did…but all things must go.”

Sam shivered “are you telling me that you…killed your dad?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying, don’t give me that look Sam my dad was a dick he used to beat the shit out of me, drug me from place to place. One trashy motel to the next, I got tired of it. He found out when I was seventeen, I came home late one night and he was in my room waiting for me with a gun in his hands. He looked at me and said ‘Son is there something you wanna tell me?’ so I did I told him and he looked disappointed like he didn’t do anything wrong in his life and he told me I needed to stop…I lied and said I would and not long after that I slit his throat.”

Sam sat back and waited for the remorse to fill in, for the terror to take over, to push him away from Dean. But it didn’t. Instead he felt…comforted? This man beat Dean, made his life hell and took it out on a little kid, but he was also a human being and Dean killed his own father but Sam couldn’t find it in himself to care, this man hurt Dean he got what he deserved.

Dean eyed Sam carefully, waiting for the outburst or maybe the shame filled eyes but neither came. Instead Sam looked up and smiled reassuringly at him before scooting closer and pressing small kisses along his cheeks “it’s ok De, you did what you had to do.”

Dean grinned and ran his fingers through Sam’s wavy hair before pulling him close and pressing a deep kiss to his lips, their tongues tangling hotly.

 

Lazy kisses and touches highlighted the hours they spent lounging on the couch, switching from a dazed sort of trance-nap, to whatever caught Dean’s interest on TV. Currently, Sam lay with his body halfway on top of the other male, and halfway tucked safely into the back of the couch, with his head resting on Dean’s expanding chest. Absently, he found himself listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat, which was steady, paced, and seemingly unaffected by his surroundings. 

Dean liked investigative TV shows, as he was finding out. Not that he minded watching a Criminal Minds marathon, somehow it seemed fitting. 

Keeping his eyes on the screen, Sam shifted slightly as both of Dean’s arms tightened around him, hugging their bodies closer. 

In actuality, there were a lot of things he was noticing about the other man; the longer they spent time together. It always seemed as though he couldn't hold him tight enough, as if he was trying to keep the battered pieces of him together with his arms. It wasn't anything constricting- more like longing, without really saying anything. 

Glancing up into Dean’s transfixed eyes to the screen; he studied his slack features, with smooth skin and eyebrows shaped too perfectly to be natural. The soft curves of his nose, subtle pout on his lips-  
Lost in his thoughts as he was, however, he didn't notice that Dean’s eyes had shifted. 

"What?" Dean questioned him, making Sam’s eyes flick away in surprise. He hadn't wanted to be caught staring. 

"Just thinking," he reassured, resting his head back on the broad of Dean’s chest. 

God, he was firm…  
"What are you thinking about, now?" He taunted, pressing down on his cock, which had begun to stir. 

"Mmph," Sam grunted, noncommittal ad he felt his body press back into the other teen's palm. He could already tell by the fire in Dean’s eyes, that he was about to get it. Sam bit the inside of his cheek as he let his eyes wander down to where Dean’s hand lay, watching nervously as the other massaged him. 

"You want it, don't you?" Dean whispered in his ear, warm breath and the audacity of his words tickling his skin. "Don’t you?" 

"Yes."   
And as Dean’s mouth returned to his own, Sam showed him just how submissive he could be .


	7. Lazy Day's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly all this chapter is, is sex...your welcome.

"Suck my dick." 

Sam let out an involuntary laugh at the sentiment, shaking his head adamantly against Dean’s leg, where it rested. 

"Right now you're sucking your own dick, dude. You don't even need me." He laughed again, watching the TV screen as the camera panned around the barren Destiny landscape. Sam gestured to a Dreg. "Are you trying to kill the thing, or make it mad?" 

"You can shut up." Dean glanced down at him, making Sam roll his eyes. Even though Dean used the same tone of voice for every emotion he had, he still managed to catch the slight ghost of a smirk on his lips. 

"I'm just saying," Sam offered innocently, pinching at the popcorn from the bowl he rested on his stomach. 

"You're telling." 

"Same difference." Sam shrugged, popping a few kernels into his mouth. 

It was a Sunday afternoon and Sam had contented himself with watching Dean play video games. Somehow, what had started as a late-morning romp in the bed had passed over into the later hours of the day.   
"Dean." Sam addressed, smirking a little when he heard the other teen grunt. He pointed to the screen where another player had shot him dead. "I think you missed him." 

"Do you ever shut up?" Dean threw a pointed stare down at him.

Withering, Sam shrank back. "Sorry," 

"Hey. You were supposed to say something witty." Dean touched his cheek, making Sam’s eyes travel upward.

"Like?" Sam challenged, dark eyes flashing. 

Dean smirked. "Like 'suck my dick'." 

"Fuck you," Sam countered with a small smile, before letting out a yawn. And just as he'd begun to rub his hands at his face, Dean said something that made him still. 

"That works." 

Removing his hands from his face, Sam blinked upward. Sending Dean a questioning look, he ventured, "Are you being literal, or…?" 

He wouldn't have to question it, though. As he grazed Dean’s expression, he easily recognized the fire that lit up his eyes whenever he was excited. For someone mostly devoid of emotional response, Sam surprised himself at how easy it was to read the other male simply on the basis of his eyes. His pupils were stark and wide, contrasting against the jade points in the iris that burned hotter the longer he dared to meet them. 

Making sure to maintain the contact all the while, Sam lifted himself off of his back and moved into more of a sitting position, crowding in closer to Dean's ear. It was something he noticed- even though however subtle, the skin on Dean's neck would shiver every time he was close enough. He watched the reaction as it happened, taking it as a hint. 

"Where?" He whispered, meanwhile dutifully taking position atop Dean's lap. His fingers grazed the tender skin along Dean's nape, and watched as his eyes flickered a little at the sensation. Sam was beginning to figure out what Dean liked, and the thought gave him a tiny thrill. 

"Ride me," Dean whispered back, making Sam's ear perk up ward. "On the bed." 

 

Nevertheless he felt his groin betray him at the thought, and he silently cursed himself. Licking his lips, nodded. "I can do that."

Dean grunted as his eyes locked onto the beauty that was currently grinding down on top of him, at a loss. Never mind the fact that his dick always seemed to get just a little bit happier every time Sam was near him, or the fact he was an incredibly good lay. Suddenly, he didn't really like not knowing what Sam was doing, or where he was, or who he was with. He could barely go a day without pushing him down, getting inside, and owning him- it was all he thought about. 

"Oh fuck!" Dean shouted, as Sam shoved onto him harder than before. 

"Like that?" He panted, hands digging into Dean's shoulders as he braced his body. Sam tightened down hard when Dean gave him no answer, making him cry out. "I told you I could make you scream," Sam teased him, as a devilish smirk wound around his lips. 

He had, too. 

It'd only been a thought that he'd been toying with in the back of his mind. Power, in it's simplest form, was something that he craved. It was the only thing that he craved. It was a nearly obsessive term, in his head. Every time he'd ever pushed someone to the ground, he'd learned that it struck fear. Every time he put his hands on someone, he asserted his power. Every time he tightened his hold, they'd submit. And he was free to do whatever he wanted. 

Fear was power, or at least he'd thought so. He'd pushed Sam down, he'd asserted himself, and Sam had submitted. The fear had been recognizable in his eyes, in his language and body. For the longest time, the fantasy had satisfied him- just like the other times. The thrill of taking him over and over had been too good to pass, so he'd asserted that, too. 

But, as he'd watched Sam's eyes grow darker and deeper in what he translated as desire, as he'd been led over to the foot of the bed, grazing over the impish look Sam wore, and as he'd been pushed backwards with force- he'd been surprised. His hands had stayed at his sides as Sam crawled on top of him- slinking forward as if he were a cat corning it's pray. He'd watched the way his movements swayed his body just so- and his weight applied just enough pressure to excite him. He'd used fluid movements- slow, and aggravating, as his fingertips grazed the taut lines of his torso. The touch was as soft as the brush of Sam's skin, and he'd moaned- letting his eyes flutter back into his head. 

With one palm smoothing up Dean's toned stomach, Sam had leant down next to his ear with lust crackling in his eyes, and he'd whispered- "I am going to make you scream." 

Sam had taken his time easing off his sweatpants, letting his hands tease Dean's skin and making him shutter- and mouthing at the sensitive skin beneath his balls. 

"Sammy, fuck." Dean had complained, feeling the inklings of annoyance building from the tease. 

"What?" Sam shot him a smoldering look upwards, and then flashed him a smile. He took Dean's cock at the base and gave it a small squeeze. 

He hadn't liked it- Sam had had him in a position where he'd had no control, and yet he'd still managed to get him worked up. He could barely stand the lingering pace in which Sam moved- he was smart enough to know that it was one of Sam's scripts, one that he probably used all the time. He worked expertly, in measured movements, and expected all the right reactions as if he knew exactly how he'd get them. 

When he'd taken him into his mouth though, Dean had quieted a little. Sam had a tongue that knew exactly how to please, with just the right amount of heat and suction that drove him just a little crazier. He didn't want to come like that, though- it was good for what it was, but Dean preferred his release on top of a writhing body. Even though he knew that wasn't what he'd asked for. 

Sam had been looking up at him with his eyes fixed on Dean's face, watching his reaction with some sort of traceable satisfaction in his eyes. At the sight, Dean had immediately wanted to flip him over and punish him that way- with something quick and applicable to his need for supremacy. He'd had restraint though, which had kept him mostly in place aside from one of his hands that had taken hold of the other teen's head. 

Sam hadn't let him maneuver him however, warning him with a scrape of his teeth every time his hand clamped down a little too hard. When Dean's breathing had become increasingly more ragged, Sam had sucked off of his dick with a wet pop that'd almost angered Dean to the point of striking him.

He'd been rewarded for his patience though, when Sam had gestured to the bottle of lube sitting dutifully on the bedside table. Dean grabbed for it with eager hands, more than willing to get inside. He'd stretched Sam open through a languid kiss on the mouth, working his fingers in time with the brace of his tongue against Sam's. Normally, he liked to avoid touching Sam's prostate on purpose, just watching him squirm in frustration, and at first that's what he did- until Sam had smacked his cheek. 

"Hey!" He'd scolded, pointing a finger at him. "You stop it, or I'm going to," Sam warned, making Dean smirk. He hadn't been sure why he had, but instead of feeling insulted he'd almost felt a little bit proud. 

Testing the waters, he'd let his finger circle over the bundle of nerves, fascinated as he watched Sam's face shift. Biting his lip and letting out a soft moan, Dean had continued working the digit inside of the other until he had room to add another. 

"Good?" 

Sam had nodded. "Fuck yes, I'm good." 

Dean remembered Sam bracing his cock as he positioned himself before sinking down. His hands had immediately flown to Sam's hips to hold in time with his thrusts, and Sam had let him. 

The first time had been about dominance, and the thrill of taking other one for himself. It'd been about willpower, and restraint, and a desire to rule over someone weaker. Now though, instead of wanting a mere taste of what Sam could do- he wanted to consume him, he wanted it all. Sam was everything- he was a possession. 

It was a little after seven hours into the night, when the sun had finally fallen from the sky, and he'd lain awake stroking Sam's shoulder when it'd happened. Dean moved his hand from Sam's bare shoulder and down to his series of stacked rips, fingering over the protrusions and silken skin that covered them. He watched as Sam's face shifted, and his hand covered Dean's. “I love you De.”  
Dean smiled into Sam’s neck and tugged him closer, placing a gentle kiss on his ear “I love you Sammy, so much .”


	8. Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go to Texas for the holidays and not all is well.

“Ok so remember just ignore my dad and everything will be ok. He doesn’t really mean what he says and there’s a chance he won’t make any negative comments so maybe will be in luck! And he might act sort of stand offish at first but I promise he will—“

“Sammy!” Dean laughed as Sam was trying to spurt out everything in once breath. “I need you to cool it ok? I got this no problem.”

Sam nodded slowly as Dean laid his hands on Sam’s shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile “yeah ok, right you got this.” Sam bit his lip “but if he—“

Dean stepped forward and kissed Sam hotly; tangling his fingers through shaggy chestnut hair and pulling him close. He pulled back teasingly and let their lips touch as he spoke “baby I need you to quit worrying I know what to expect.”

Sam smiled and turned to face his front door, “ok then here it goes.” Sam knocked loudly and held Dean’s hand as they waited. 

It was a couple days before Christmas and here they were in San Antonio Texas, 60 degrees outside. When they were on the plane Dean had gripped the whole time, “what the fuck kind of place is 60 degrees in December?”

Sam had just shaken his head and ignored him; Dean had grown up in Kansas after all. The door opened and his mom gave him the biggest smile, her white teeth standing out with her pink sweater.  
“There’s my baby!” Without letting him answer she reached out and pulled him in close and Sam just wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, inhaling the scent of warm vanilla and mint.

When they pulled back she gave him a loving smile and a pat on the cheek before moving onto Dean who hugged her back politely. And Sam appreciated the gesture he really did; he knew it was hard for Dean to show emotion to anyone who wasn’t Sam so Sam smiled gratefully as his mom led them inside to the kitchen where she was cooking.

“Where’s dad?” Sam asked as he sat at the bar and watched his mom pop some bread in the oven. She waved her hand “he ran to the store to get a couple bottles of wine, some for tonight and then for Christmas. You do know everyone will be here right?”

Sam made a face and turned to Dean with a wide innocent smile “are you ok with that?” Dead nodded and placed his hand on Sam’s thigh, and Sam leaned into the warmth “of course, I’m excited to meet your family.”

Sam swooned and leaned offer to place a peck on his stubbly cheek before looking at his mom. “So that means everyone? Your side and dads?”

Ivy nodded and wiped her hands clean “yep my parents, your dads parents, your Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby and Cousins Jo and Ash. And then your dads family.” Ivy rolled her eyes, the only people she got along with on Cole’s side was his mom grandma Katherine. 

Ivy had been an only child, her mother Heather and Ellen had been sisters but when Ivy was six her mother died in a car accident so she was sent to live with Aunt Ellen and Uncle Bobby who had two kids Jo and Ash. 

Sam got along very well with Jo; she was 3 years younger than him but bold and witty. And Ash was 5 years older than him, he was a strange one but hilarious nonetheless.

Uncle Bobby had always been the one Sam was closest to on either side, he was just that cool. Uncle Bobby had always been more different than everyone else, like he had an understanding of things others didn’t and Sam had always gravitated to him.

When Sam was younger he would go out and spend the summers with him and Aunt Ellen at their house, and then accompany Ellen to the Roadhouse a bar/restaurant where she worked. His Uncle Bobby was a mechanic, so their backyard was literally a junk pile for cars. But it came in handy when Sam was seventeen and his truck needed a new compressor, Bobby just went out to the back yard and came back in 30 minutes with one.

Sam opened his mouth to retort back when the front door slammed loudly, “Ivy I couldn’t find that damn barefoot shit you—“ His dad froze as he walked in, plastic bag held high on his hand ready to prove to Ivy they didn’t carry what she thought.

Sam glanced to his mom nervously before looking back to his dad; he decided to be the mature one and stood up taking timid steps over to his father. They stood quietly for a minute before Cole gently placed the bag on the table; he stepped forward and put one hand on Sam’s shoulder before jerking him in a tight hug.

Sam’s eyes slipped shut happily and he buried his face in Cole’s black button up, tears leaking out of his eyes and staining the material. His dad laid his head on top of Sam’s and held him “it’s ok son, it’s ok.”  
So Sam took that as a sign that hey it’s ok to cry so he did. His grip tightened on his dad’s shirt and he let a small sob escape his lips before covering his mouth in embarrassment. Ever so tenderly his dad pulled back his own eyes misty before cutting them to Dean, he held out his hand and took a deep breath “I don’t think we met properly last time, I’m Cole Trenton, Sam’s father.”

Dean grinned and stood up to meet his father’s hand shake “nice to meet you sir I’m Dean Winchester, your son’s boyfriend.” Sam cut his eyes back to his father, waiting for a reaction but his dad just smiled and nodded his head before returning back to prove his intelligence to Ivy who rolled her eyes. “Cole I’m telling you right now they have what I asked for I was there last week.”

“Well I’m tellin you woman they did not I searched that whole damn aisle and I did not—“

Ivy cut him off as she turned to Sam “honey would you and Dean please run to the store, you know what I’m talking about right?”

Sam chuckled “yeah mama I got it…the Moscoto right?” Ivy beamed proudly and pointed “that’s my son, his defiantly my kid. Knows his wine.”

Cole shook his head with a tiny grin “you’re such an alcoholic.” 

Tired of the banter Sam took his moms keys to her Malibu and led Dean outside. “Well that went better than I thought.”

Dean laughed “your parents are awesome.” Sam rolled his eyes “no their annoying, imagine dealing with that on a daily.”

Dean raised a brow and smirked “right Mr. Connoisseur.” Sam’s eyes narrowed as he drove down the highway “I know my wine ok? I was raised by my mother…and my Aunt’s a bartender so cut me some slack.”  
As they walked in the store Sam decided he should warn Dean “ok now I’m forewarning you, this is a small town so everyone here knows—“ And before he could finish the old lady from down the street Mrs. Connors spotted him “oh my dear is that little Sammy?” Sam’s cheeks darkened as she pulled him down to her height and hugged him carefully she pulled back with a smile “why I remember when you were just a little thing,” she turned to Dean “when Sam was little he used to like stripping and he would run through my yard and his little—“

Sam’s eyes widened in horror “please Mrs. Connors there’s no need to tell that story I don’t—“Dean laughed loudly “no please go on.” Sam let out a grumble and took off for the wine section gripping the whole way about meddlesome little old ladies.

 

“Come on sweetheart don’t be mad, I won’t do it again I promise,” but even as he said it he was biting his lip to hide his grin and Sam scoffed “shut the hell up Dean before I kick you in the balls.”  
The whole way back Dean had been calling Sam the worm, because to Sam’s dismay Mrs. Connors had decided she would fulfill Dean on his wish and granted him the rest of the story about how Sam used to run naked in her front yard yelling for everyone to look at his little worm.

He was fucking five ok?

What five year old wouldn’t wonder what the fuck they had attached down there? It was big discovery for Sam.

Sam ignored him as he walked into the kitchen a full on pout evident on his face, his mom let out a sigh “I sent you to the store and you came back sulking?”

Sam sat the bag on the table and ignored a laughing Dean “we saw Mrs. Connors at the store…and guess which story she just had to tell Dean?” He watched his mom grinned and opened her mouth but his dad interrupted her with a booming laugh, it bellowed off the walls and Sam glared harshly at his dad who had tears rolling down his face.

“Oh shit I remember that! Look at my worm!” And just for the emphasis his dad had to throw in the little hip roll Sam used to do. He placed his hands behind his head and shook his hips and Sam wanted to die. His cheeks flushed and his face felt hot, Dean was cackling now behind him, having to lean on the wall for support.

Sam had never been so humiliated in his entire life, he could feel tears of frustration build up behind his eyes so he turned and marched upstairs, slamming the door shut and locking it. 

What a Merry Fucking Christmas .


	9. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's family arrives, and Dean gets a little intimidated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small little chapter about Sam's family coming in.

“Sweetheart?”

Sam glanced up from his blanket burrito to glare childishly at his still locked door. Dean could kiss his ass for all he cared, like hell was he getting up. So instead he rolled back over and ducked further under the safety of his burrito smirking to himself as Dean pleaded outside.

Dean knocked softly “baby I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to make you upset just…please come out?” Sam frowned to himself at the desperation in Dean’s voice but regardless ignored it, he would not give in…they had humiliated him.

The knocking died away and all was quiet, Sam peeked out from under his covers and glanced at the door. He gave it a sharp nod and a “humph.” Before laying back on his pillow hoping maybe he could catch a quick nap in peace.

But then just as he was dozing off he heard the distant sound of a click and his eyes shot open…his dad had given Dean the key to his door. With the speed of light Sam hopped off the bed, tripping over his traitorous blankets in the process before sprinting to his joint bathroom and slamming the door.

He could hear Dean groan in defeat in his room and Sam stuck his tongue out, that would show him…thinking he could get the jump on Sam.

“Baby this is ridiculous, open the door.” Sam scowled; ridiculous…Sam shook his head and flipped on the shower to drown out Dean’s begging voice before stripping down and climbing in the shower himself. Sam smirked to himself and turned on the radio as well…loud.

Sam stayed in the shower for a good thirty minutes before getting out and wrapping the towel tightly to block out any cold air. And then he listened, he turned the radio off and planted his ear against the door, alert and eyes open.

But he heard nothing. So thinking it was safe Sam slowly creaked the door open and popped his head out searching his room for signs of Dean, but there were none. He smiled to himself and walked out in search of clothes.

But he didn’t expect Dean to be so smooth and found him hiding in is closet. 

Sam let out a frustrated yell and quickly pulled his clothes on “what the fuck Dean? You don't hide in my closet like some psycho stalker! Hello have you ever seen Obsessed? Don't go all Ali Larter on me please.”

Dean held his hands out in surrender “I’m sorry baby I just wanted to talk and its kind of hard to do that when your avoiding me.”

Sam crossed his arms “well that’s kind of the point isn’t it?” Sam tilted his head up “I don’t really wanna talk right now…I was embarrassed.”

Dean’s face softened and he smiled gently “I know Sammy im sorry…if its any constellation your dad feels like an ass as well and your mom smack the shit out of him. And talked some sense into me…I didn’t know you were so shy.”

Sam blushed “im not shy…” he ducked his head causing his bangs to fall into his eyes, shielding him from view which just made Dean chuckled lovingly. “Im sorry baby…say you forgive me?”

Dean took Sam’s hips and pulled him close before rolling his lip out in a full pout, his puppy dog eyes weren’t as good as Sam’s but they would do. Sam closed his eyes and unwillingly let a smile spread across his face before burying his face in Dean’s neck “fine I forgive you…dick.”

 

Sam’s family arrived the day before Christmas Eve. Ivy had been in the kitchen all day preparing for the next two days, and Sam had tried to help her…until he was chased out of the kitchen by her rolling pin and the promise that if he tries to eat the sausage balls again before tonight she would spank him. Because Sam was never to old to be turned over his mothers knee.

Everyone had loved Dean right away. Jo had swooned over him and made little girl eyes, Ash stated that he would do in a rush but if he ever hurt his favorite little cousin he knew some people. Aunt Ellen had smiled warmly and given him a small pat to the cheek and told him he had picked a real winner and that Dean better be good to her nephew because she always carried her shotgun.

But Uncle Bobby…had been a little harder to persuade. Bobby Singer had always been protective of Sam, maybe because Sam was the only nephew he had or maybe it was because Sam spent every summer with him till he was eighteen. Sam had been standing in the living room with Dean introducing him to everyone, Cole sitting on the couch watching the game when Bobby strode in, all intimidating like with his hunters jacket on.

He walked straight up to Dean and eyed him from head to toe, causing Sam to gulp in worry and Cole to laugh under his breath. Bobby then glanced at Sam then to Dean before he took a step closer to Dean’s face. And Sam could of sworn right then and there he had never seen Dean scared before but in that moment he was pretty sure Dean’s hands were shaking.

Bobby leveled him with a strong glare “listen here son, I’ve heard all about you and I know my little nephew here is head over heels for you and im happy that his happy but let me tell you one thing if you hurt him I’ll shove my foot so far up your ass it’ll be poking out your mouth. They’ll be looking for your body parts for years got me?”

Dean nodded slowly “yes—yes sir.” Bobby nodded once and then turned to Sam and gave him a warm smile “well come here idjit and give me hug.” And Sam did after making sure Dean still had pulse he threw his arms around his Uncle Bobby and then Aunt Ellen who drew him in and checked his body “baby you been eatin? You feel a little slim to me.”

Sam smiled and laughed “I eat like a horse Aunt Ellen you know that.” She rolled her eyes and smiled “that’s right you do.”

 

Later that night as the boys were getting ready for bed Sam turned to Dean who had been quite since dinner. “De are you ok? You seem a little…off.”

Dean spit out his toothpaste and smiled “im fine Sammy just…your Uncles kind of scary.” Sam laughed loudly; his head thrown back “told yeah…he loves me.”

Dean carded his fingers through Sam’s silky hair and grinned before pecking him on the nose “Well I love you to you know?” Sam blushed but smiled in response and bumped their heads together “I know…because I love you as well.”


	10. Secrets Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out something he never thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex in this chapter!

“Dean…Dean wake up!”

Dean groaned before rolling over and tugging the pillow closer, who dare try to wake Dean up?

“Dean so help me…wake the fuck up!” Dena’s eyes opened in alarm as he was brutally punched in the side he shot up and glared “Sammy what the hell?”

Sam frowned “I heard something outside.” Dean rolled his eyes “maybe it was Santa?” Sam shot him a bitch face before reeling back and shoving him hard causing Dean to tumble to the floor letting out a quite howl of pain “son of a bitch!”

“Go check it out,” Dean shot up “why me?” 

“Last time I check you were the killer not me. What happened to all mighty Dean?” At that Dean narrowed his eyes but got up and slipped his boots and jacket on “fine but your coming with me.”  
So Sam and Dean quietly made their way outside, Sam stayed behind Dean who was holding up his trusty knife—gleaming in the moonlight.

Dena looked around before sighing “Sammy I don’t—“he was cut off as he was tackled to the ground Sam jumped in surprise. Dean was currently fighting off some hairy looking animal and Sam looked around powerlessly before he spotted Dean’s knife lying in the grass.

He shot Dean one more look before clutching the knife hard “hey Bigfoot!” The thing turned and Sam gasped, God it was hideous…it looked like it had once been a person with its body structure but acted more like a starved animal.

At seeing Sam it started to charge and Sam backed up with wide eyes it got closer and Sam swung out landing a solid swing. The creature dug its nails in Sam’s arms and hurled him against a tree, Sam let out a sharp yelp of pain but got up and continued to battle the creature. He thought he was doing pretty good till he ended up on his back, he could hear Dena yelling in the background but the creature turned and gave Dean one hard hit to the head sending Dean flying before he turned his attention back to Sam.

This was it, forget the Buffy dude Sam would die by bigfoot. God what a way to go, what happened to the old fashioned heart attack?

He squeezed his eyes closed and hoped for a quick death when a shot sounded out in the dead of the night.

Sam’s opened his eyes to see the creature bleeding out; Sam quickly rolled out and looked up shaking his head in confusion.

His Uncle Bobby was standing at the door, his shotgun in his hand. Sam expected Bobby to start asking all these questions instead he looked from Dean to Sam and sighed “I think it’s time to have a little chat.”

 

“You knew about this stuff all along? And you never said anything?”

Sam couldn’t believe this…all this time Sam thought Bobby was just your average everyday deer hunter and now as it turns out he wasn’t. Instead he hunted things that went bump in the night.

Bobby sighed “I’m sorry kid but I couldn’t tell you, I wasn’t about to drag you into this life but now it seems it was inevitable. I was planning on telling you before your 19th birthday that’s when my dad told me…and I figured with your fighting skills you could help me out but looks like someone else beat me to the punch.”

Sam closed his eyes and shook his head “does Aunt Ellen know?” Bobby leaned back “she does, in fact she helps me sometimes…that Roadhouse isn’t just your everyday bar Sam, it’s a place hunters can go for sanctuary.”

Bobby faced Dean “I knew your daddy…John I hunted with him a couple times he was a good man a little rough around the edges. But I also know about you…about what you do, what you did to your daddy and I know nothing I say is gonna change you or make you stop but son let me tell you if you ever do anything to hurt Sam I will hunt you down and they will never find you, got me?”

Dean nodded “yes sir…but you should know John wasn’t who you thought he was, he was a cruel bastard and he got what he deserved. It was a just death if you ask me, too good for him.”

Bobby stared at Dean a little longer and sighed “your business is your business son not mine, all I’m sayin is keep your hands off my nephew.” He sat up straighter “now down to business now that you know about the supernatural you two need to decided what you’re going to do because now that they know about you they won’t leave you alone, they will follow you.”

Sam sighed resignedly and looked to Dean who didn’t look fazed one bit and Sam guessed he wouldn’t, Dean dealt with these things every day. He had been killing since he was little. “I like school…I want to finish school, I’ve had normal all my life and I know nothing about this year has been normal. I like fighting I do I’ve been doing it since I was ten and I’m good at it, I know how to kill if need be not that I like to, but I guess as long as I’m killing evil I can do it. But like I said I won’t drop out you can’t make a living off killing monsters, and I still want to be a Criminal Profiler and I will be but ill also help you out when I need to.”  
Dean smiled proudly and nodded “then I guess that’s settled, Bobby will help you whenever you need us alright? But until then we stay in school…unfortunately.”

Bobby nodded before standing up and cracking his back “sounds good, now idjits I’m going to bed I’m getting to old for this shit.” He hugged Sam once more before slowly walking up the steps to his guest room.  
Sam sat down on the couch with a thump and sighed, Dean moved closer and tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair and pulled him close “come on baby lets go to bed.”

Once in the bed Sam flipped over and traced Dean’s face softly “Dean?” Dean opened his eyes and smiled and without Sam having to say anything he jolted forward, Dean’s hands went back up to Sam’s face on instinct, tilting Sam’s face gently and holding it in place as he licked into Sam’s mouth, humming in pleasure when Sam whined underneath the kiss. Sam’s arms found his waist and pulled them flush against each other, chest-to-chest. They parted for breath before diving back in, shamelessly making out with each other like teenagers. Dean had never kissed lips so soft as Sam’s.

Dean sat up ignoring Sam’s desperate whimper and took Sam’s legs, spreading them apart he shot Sam a devious smirk before pushing his fingers in Sam. Sam was so warm around his fingers. After awhile, he pulled his fingers out when Sam’s breathing got too shallow. They were both so close to coming and Dean hadn’t even done anything yet. Positioning himself between Sam’s legs, he grabbed his dick and guided the head to Sam’s hole. Sam threw his legs up high around Dean’s waist as Dean pressed in.

Sam made a high whispery sound that went straight to Dean’s dick and Dean put his arms around Sam’s back, hugging Sam to him as he pressed in deeper. Dean growled and bit Sam’s shoulder, almost drawing blood. “Sammy….” Dean moaned lowly and Sam hummed once, grabbing Dean’s head and tugging him in for a kiss, opening up easily and willingly under Dean’s tongue. Dean lapped into Sam’s mouth and kissed him open-mouthed, feeling Sam’s moans rumble in his throat. He fucked deeper and deeper, his hips snapping faster and faster, and Sam started bucking up against him, sweaty and glistening and turning his head away from the kisses just to groan lowly in the sultriest, best way possible.

Dean hit Sam’s prostate and there was an immediate reaction, Sam arching up off the bed and swearing, a string of curses rolling off his tongue before he outright growled, closing his eyes. His hair was splayed across the pillow and a little pool of sweat had gathered between his collarbones. Dean licked it up, throwing caution to the wind and gathering Sam up in his arms, kissing as much love into him as he could and fucking him deep and fast, the bed creaking in time with Dean’s thrusts.

Sam shouted and clawed at his back, grinding up into Dean’s thrusts in tandem with Dean. “Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean,” he panted, a mantra chanted out between kisses. Dean’s vision was fading. He couldn’t stop kissing Sam everywhere— mostly his mouth, but sometimes his nose, his chin, his shoulder, the spot where his neck met his ear.

The closer they both got, and the more irregular Dean’s hip-snaps became, the messier and louder Sam became, like Dean was fucking him apart, putting him into a frenzy. Every push into Sam was flush against his hole now, his balls slapping loudly against the rim of Sam’s asshole.

“De!” Sam shouted his voice four octaves higher than usual. “Fuck! Please, please, please, oh god, more, Dean, more,”

“God… Sammy…” Dean moaned, biting Sam’s shoulder and fucking wildly into him, the bed shaking violently now. “Baby, sweetheart you’re so good. Love you so much.”

Now they were just calling each other’s names between moans and passionate kisses, holding on for dear life as Dean fucked Sam hard and good. Dean felt tenseness in his balls and knew he wouldn’t be able to stop it. He kissed Sam on the mouth one more time as he came deep inside his brother, his vision practically whiting out as he let loose.

Sam’s voice went up again and he cried something incoherent, a weak, begging sound, and then he was coming too, his come warm against Dean’s tummy. He’d only touched himself once, when Dean was establishing a rhythm, then moved his arms around Dean.

He’d come untouched, Dean realized, biting off another moan. He kneeled over Sam, flush inside him, for a moment, the two of them breathing heavily and just watching each other, before slowly pulling out of Sam and collapsing onto the bed beside him.

After a moment of gathering himself together, he got up and got a washcloth, wetting it in the sink beside the door before carefully cleaning Sam up, and then himself. He tossed the cloth and all of their clothes into the hamper and stripped the condom off, tying it and tossing it into the trash. He made Sam get under the covers and then climbed in after him. Sam immediately snuggled up against him, an arm reaching across his chest and a leg thrown across both of his. “Such a baby,” Dean groused, but he didn’t mean it, and Sam smiled into Dean’s skin, tracing little swirls and symbols into the space above Dean’s bellybutton.

“Merry Christmas De.”

Dean smiled “Merry Christmas baby .”


	11. The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I know its been a while! *please don't kill me!*  
> But here you go another chapter! Shit goes down.

Things escalated pretty quickly after that. Not long after they went back to New York Dean found an abandoned building to practice in.

And then it seemed like Bobby needed help more and more. 

The boys hadn’t been back a month when Bobby called Sam up and told him he needed them in Washington ASAP, apparently there was a werewolf running loose killing people and eating their hearts. And Sam couldn’t help but feel he was in one of the Twilight movies.

And then two days later he called again said they needed to get to California, and on and on. Sam was starting to get tired and regret ever telling Bobby to call anytime.

They had just gotten back from Minnesota after hunting an evil spirit. Sam dropped his bag carelessly and flopped face first on the couch and let out a content sigh.

Dean scooted next to him and sat back letting his hand flop to Sam’s back. Sam leaned up and looked Dean in the eye “I can’t do this anymore; all we do is run around. Do you know im failing Biology? Im good at Biology but im never there, im barley sliding through my forensics class Mr. Berry is about to drop me I can’t keep doing this shit.”

Dean sighed and leaned his head back “I know Sammy trust me, im flunking Math and History class…who the fuck fails history? But what are we supposed to do? I mean it’s your Uncle who needs are help and were fucking good at what we do hunting this evil shit do you know I haven’t killed a human in almost two months?”

Sam closed his eyes and forced himself to remain calm “Dean im proud of you really I am but this is hard we cant do both things at once.”

“So we drop out.”

Sam frowned and shook his head “excuse me? Im sorry it sounded like you suggested we drop out of school?” Dean rolled his head to level with Sam and kept his face neutral “that is what I said I mean it makes sense were obviously going to be doing this full time. Besides I suck at school anyway I’ve never liked it, it was just someplace to be and I met you but now? There’s nothing holding me back Sam and your good to hell ill admit you almost a better fighter than me!”

Sam scowled and stood up “what did I say going into this shit? I said I will not quit school and im not, besides my parents would flip! What would I tell them huh? Oh sorry dad I decided hunting monsters would take me very far in life!”

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes “no one asked for the sarcasm Samantha tone it down.” Sam recoiled back “what is going on? Why are we fighting about this? Two months ago you agreed with me and now you’re blaming me?”

Dean groaned and stood as well “im not blaming you Sam your being difficult you know dropping out is the right thing to do! Bobby’s just gonna keep callin us and were gonna miss more!”

Sam folded his arms and glared “well Dean you go ahead and drop out, go follow Bobby around but im not. Im staying right here.”

Dean’s face melted “so what? You want me to leave? Your just willing to push me out is that it?”

“No Dean of course not I want you to stay with me but you don’t. im not leaving I still have two more years im almost done!”

Dean scrubbed his face “you have a duty to your family Sam, Bobby is depending on you.”

Sam stopped cold and his eyes darkened causing Dean to twitch a little “what? That’s real funny Dean since you know you killed your father, why do you think you have any right telling me about family?”

“Real nice Sam bring up my bastard of a father well done!”

Sam shook his head and brought his hands up to grip his hair “this is crazy! God im not leaving and that’s final! If you want to you go right ahead! I love you Dean so much but im not going.”

Dean paused and stared before turning and walking out.

 

Dean had been gone two weeks…Sam knew, he counted.

Two days after Dean had left Sam instantly felt guilty, he had tried calling him hundreds of times but they all went to voicemail. It was obvious Dean was done.

Sam had cried for a week, locked himself in his room only going to class. Charlie and Anna had tried coaxing him out but to no avail, so they settled for ambushing him and forcing him to have movie nights.

Sam had called his Uncle Bobby but he already knew, apparently he had spoken with Dean who was currently staying with him when he wasn’t out hunting…or worse.

And Sam felt a little pissed. Last time he checked Bobby was his Uncle not Dean’s, what gave Dean the right to run to his family? That stupid asshole. Sam hoped Bobby would knock some sense into him. But instead it seemed Bobby was becoming fond of the serial killer.

So Sam stopped calling Bobby to, he could have Dean if he wanted.

His Aunt Ellen called him when he stopped retuning Bobby’s messages.

“Baby are you alright?”

Sam scoffed “no im not, why the hell is Dean staying with you? Im your family not him and he left me!”

Ellen sighed “I know sweetie and I gave him hell to…if it makes you feel better his a mess, looks like shit.”

Sam pouted “good…fucking jerk.”

That had been a couple days ago when Sam was buring himself in tons of Ben&Jerry’s, drowning himself in Brownie batter ice cream.

Sam had gotten caught up in his classes and was currently walking home from a late night study session with the girls.

It was a breezy night and rather silent to. Sam frowned and stopped turning to scope the place out, nothing.

He shrugged and carried on walking when suddenly a sharp pain stabbed into his back, he let out a choked gasp and looked down. There was a knife sticking through his chest, blood rushing down his front in a river.

Sam gargled helplessly and fell to the cold ground he looked up to see his attacker and his eyes widened before the pain escalated and the darkness over took him.

Dean staying in his mind.


	12. I'll Find You

Dean staggered into Bobby’s in a hazed state, dropping his bottle of Whiskey on the table. It had been another drunken night spent at the bar, he was lucky Bobby was even letting him stay, he was Sam’s family not his.

He shook his head and walked past the living room only to stop and turn back. Bobby had Ellen in his arms, both of them crying, Jo was trying to bury herself in Ash’s shirt her wails sounding out in the large room.  
Dean frowned “what’s going on?”

Bobby looked up startled, his eyes were red and Dean was taken back he had never seen Bobby falter. Ellen let out another sob and shook her head before turning to her children as Bobby strode forward “you might wanna sit down son.”

Dean sat slowly and looked at Bobby with hard eyes “what’s going on?”

Bobby closed his eyes and sighed shakily “its Sam he…there was an accident.”

Dean felt his hands shake, and fear pump through him and he swallowed harshly “is he ok?”

“He—he was on his way home, to his apartment Cole said he had been out with his friends studying when he was—when he was attacked. He was stabbed in the back and its not looking good; Cole said his lost a lot of blood and his coded 3 times. They’re going to observe him over night, he said the next 24 hours count immensely but he said…he said its not looking to bright.” Bobby choked out the last part and his shoulders shook with wrecked cries as his kids and Ellen made their way over.

Dean felt sick…this was all his fault. He left Sammy all alone and now—now he was dying. Dean’s eyes stung with tears, and they spilled over his eyes falling down his cheeks like rain, he let out a heart wrenching sob and shook his head “no, no he can’t—he can’t leave me, I can’t be without him I can’t. Oh God I did this, my baby, my Sammy.”

Dean stood suddenly and whipped up his car keys, he had to get to Sammy. He ignored the calls of the Singer’s and rushed out the door.

 

Dean got to New York in record time, he had never driven so fast in his life he had even gotten pulled over but after the officer saw his face and listened to his explanation he let him go and warned all the policemen that way.

Dean busted through the hospital doors and raced to the ICU his eyes blurry as he searched for the Trenton’s.

He spotted Cole out in the hall talking to a doctor and he slowed. Cole looked over the man’s shoulder and nodded to the right, Dean looked through the door and his heart shattered all over again.  
Sam was pale white, deathly white. He had a bruise littering the side of his face maybe from where he had fallen, he was hooked to dozens of machines and he had a breathing tube down his throat. Dean could see the bandage wrapped around his body from the stab wound, it was bleeding threw a bit.

Dean opened the door quietly as to not startle Ivy who was sitting still in her chair, her hand latched onto Sam’s tightly. His chest was tight and he felt like he couldn’t breathe, his baby boy was lying he possibly dying and it was his fault.

Suddenly Ivy looked up her eyes were raw and her face bare of makeup he had never seen her so unkept. She blinked and wiped her cheeks “oh Dean honey, I didn’t know you were here.”  
Dean nodded slowly but kept his eyes on Sam, he hard Ivy sigh and stand up before hugging him warmly “I’ll give you a minute with him.”

When she was gone he took her place in the green leather chair and took Sam’s hand, never had Sam looked so small and it made Dean shutter.

He brushed Sam’s shaggy hair back “im so sorry baby I should have been there, God I just left you all alone like an asshole. I wanted to call I was going to but…I wanted you to have a good life and im sorry, please wake up baby I need you Sammy…what am I supposed to do?”

He watched Sam’s face, waiting for something, anything. His eyes clenched shut as more tears fell “im gonna find who did this I promise you…and im gonna make him pay.”

 

It wasn’t hard to find Benny Lafitte, at least not for Dean. Benny lived in a dump in Queens in the bad part of town, he worked at some crummy bar downtown and he lived alone.

Dean waited till Benny was walking home from work at 3 am when he pounced. He shoved Benny down the dark deserted alley and he connected to the wall with a thud and a groan. Dean smirked wickedly as Benny looked up “what the fuck man? Who the hell are you?”

Dean chuckled sinisterly before leaning down “im the one that’s gonna kill you.” Benny’s eyes widened and he tried to move but Dean shot out and gripped his throat tightly crushing his vocal chords.

“You see now you can’t scream, which works for me. You don’t know me but maybe you know my boyfriend, Sam Trenton? The boy you stabbed last night?”

Benny’s eyes widened and Dean tightened his grip “yeah that’s what I thought you piece of shit; I bet you didn’t expect his boyfriend to be some psycho killer but guess what? I am and im gonna fucking rip you to shreds, when im done with you you’ll be so fucked up they won’t even be able to identify your body…if there’s one left.”

He opened his bag and pulled out an axe, and a needle before sticking it in his arm “this drug here is a deadly little thing, it stops all movement kinda makes you go paralyzed for an hour which is long enough for me.”

He raised the axe up high and started hacking away, making sure to avoid parts that would kill Benny, he wanted him to feel the pain Sam did. 

When he was done Benny was unrecognizable. He was missing his left eye, his face was cut up and disfigured, his arms were hacked off and his legs mangled. Dean grinned brightly at his work and threw his axe back “you know, I think this was my best work yet!”

When Dean had cleaned himself up he made his way back to the hospital where Sam’s family was outside waiting, when Ivy spotted him Dean’s stomach dropped her eyes were filled with tears and she was clutching Cole’s arm.

“Oh God is he—please don’t—“

“Oh no sweetie no his…his awake, his awake Dean Sam’s awake .”


	13. Sweet Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys only one chapter left :( Im so glad everyone has loved this story I know I have loved writing it and im sad to part with it but its time.

“His awake? Is he ok? Can he talk? Does he—“

“Dean slow down,” Ivy placed her dainty hands on his broad shoulders and smiled kindly “they think his going to be ok, his very sore and a little drowsy from the pain meds. You can go see him if you want, his been awake for about an hour.”

Dean ducked his head “is he upset with me?”

Ivy sighed “I won’t lie, his a little…well his pissed. He was upset when you left, then just plain angry his probably going to be a little ornery but I don’t blame him his hurt Dean he thought you loved him and you left him. All he told us was that you had a disagreement and you needed to take some time.”

Dean nodded and turned towards Sam’s room and took a deep breath, he could do this. He pushed the door open quietly and walked in, Sam was lying in bed his eyes closed but as soon as Dean shut the door they popped open. 

When they settled on Dean Sam’s eyes narrowed into thin slits and Dean shivered. He had never seen such a cold look in Sam’s eyes. “Hey Sammy, I’m glad your awake I was so worried.” Sam remained silent, his eyes deadly. Dean shifted his weight “I know your mad at me Sam I do and I get it I would be to I know what I did was wrong I shouldn’t have left you and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry baby. When I heard what happened I got here as quick as I could and I—I didn’t think I would make it they were…they were saying you wouldn’t be here but I did I got here and—I got him Sammy the guy that did this to you, I got him his dead.”

Sam’s eyes softened and he lowered them down; watching as he fiddled with his IV covered hand. He rolled his lip with his teeth and Dean watched transfixed, God it had been to long since he had kissed those lips.  
Finally Sam looked up with those exotic fox slanted eyes, they were filled with tears and Dean’s heart broke as they spilled out over and down his smooth cheeks. “I missed you so much and…you have no idea how much you hurt me Dean I’ve been so miserable without you and I tried to call but you wouldn’t answer so I thought—I thought you didn’t love me anymore and then when you weren’t there to protect me I was angry because, because you were supposed to be there and you weren’t! You left me…”

Dean closed his eyes as hot tears fell “I’m sorry baby I’m so sorry, it’s all my fault I should have been there I told you I would protect you, never hurt you and I did I let you down. But that’s not true Sammy God I love you so much I thought maybe if I didn’t answer you could have your normal life you know? Find someone like you.”

“I don’t want someone like me Dean I want you, I love you and I couldn’t imagine being with someone else… now if you could come kiss me? It’s been too long.”

Dean smiled and stalked over, taking Sam’s cheeks in his hands before leaning down and kissing him gently but Sam had other things in mind and reached up gripping Dean’s neck to deepen the kiss.

“Are you coming home now?”

Dean smiled and nodded before kissing Sam’s forehead “yeah baby I’m coming home.”

 

Sam was able to go home a week later with strict rules to take it easy, which meant no getting up and down and no class. Luckily his teachers were pretty cool so they let him work from home.  
But Dean was driving him nuts.

He worried over him every five seconds; he couldn’t even go to the bathroom by himself. Dean made his food, Dean made his tea, Dean carried him from room to room it was exhausting. But poor Sam just didn’t know how to tell him, he knew Dean felt guilty for what had happened and just wanted to help and prove that he loved him and Sam was appreciative he really was but a man could only take so much.  
Sam wasn’t going to say anything but when Dean started to spoon feed him? Well Sam knew he had to draw the line…Sam wasn’t fucking five.

“Dean I am nineteen years old I can feed myself thank you.” Dean’s face dropped “baby I’m just trying to help—“

“I know you are De I do and I’m so grateful to you but babe you’re driving me fucking crazy! You won’t let me do anything I can’t go to the bathroom alone or to our bedroom, hell you won’t even let me shower by myself! I know you want to take care of me and I thank you but this is too much.”

Dean bit his lip and turned his head, his hands dropping in his lap “your right Sammy I’m sorry it’s just…your hurt because of me and I thought—I thought maybe if I helped you heal you would forgive me.”

Sam was a fucking asshole.

Literally the most awful human being on the planet, someone should put it in writing.

He closed his eyes and felt his heart drop “De I forgave you a long time ago, I don’t blame you it wasn’t your fault you didn’t know. You can’t save me from everything and you have helped me so much I don’t know what I would do without you, I love you De.”

Dean smiled weakly “really?” Sam nodded with a bright grin “really.” And just for emphasis he leaned in and kissed Dean sweetly.

 

Dean’s hands twitched with nerves as he waited for Sam to come home, it had been a month since the attack and Sam was finally healed only nightmares leaving traces of the stabbing.

He let his fingers run over his jean pocket and tried not to die in fear, Sam would be home any second cant panic yet.

Who was he kidding? He let himself freak out for a good hour before he pulled himself together.

The door opened and Dean reached out gripping Sam’s arm and pulled him right back outside Sam followed with a yelp of surprise “Dean where the hell are we going?”

Instead of answering (because Dean would throw up) he shoved Sam in the Impala and they drove in silence. Sam decided he wouldn’t ask any questions, he wouldn’t get an answer anyway.

They pulled up at an unfinished apartment building and Dean jumped out in a rush and paused when Sam didn’t follow “come on Sam your burnin daylight.”

Sam huffed but followed Dean to the top.

He was blown away. Sam scoped the rooftop out with wide eyes, lights were hanging everywhere, Sam’s favorite song was playing on a stereo and flowers littered the ground. “Dean what’s going—“

“Sam I know I’m not a perfect guy in fact I’m pretty far from it actually and I’ve said and done things that’s hurt you and I’ll never stop feeling sorry for that. I’ve never been the type of guy to fall in love or even believe in that sort of thing and God when I saw you it was like everything just…clicked you know? My life made sense and seeing you in that alley way, fighting me, not afraid I knew. I love you Sammy, I’m so in love with you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you…Samuel Trenton will you marry me?”

Sam stared down at Dean with wide eyes, his face was open and frightened and his hands were shaking with disbelief and Dean was starting to feel a little doubt. Did he read this wrong?

But then Sam grinned so brightly Dean’s world lit up and he let out a happy, choked laugh before joining Dean on the ground and throwing his arms around his broad shoulders. “Yes Dean yes of course ill marry you.”

Dean grinned back, his smile stretching wide as he slid on the silver band “I love you Sammy, so much.” Sam closed his eyes as they filled with happy tears before he leaned in and kissed Dean tenderly, a sweet closed mouth kiss “I love you De.”


	14. Happily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! There might be a possibility for a sequel in the future im not to sure haven't got anything planned right now and if I did it would probably be a little bit because ive got so much on my plate to upload!

They had told Sam's parent's a week after the engagement, just wanting to marvel in the moment themselves. But once Sam had told his family they all started freaking out with the wedding plans leaving Dean on his own free of any worries as Sam, Ivy, Ellen and Jo worked everything out. They decided to have the wedding in Texas on Sam's land. A couple miles down the road from Sam's family home they owned 5,000 aceres of property with an old rustic barn sitting on his own and Sam had instantly fell in love with the idea, and so did his mother. So when they had a break in school they left for Texas and jumped into motion, Dean had been stunned at what they had accomplished in less than 3 months.

 

The ceremony was simple but it was enough for both of them. Sam’s mom burst into tears as soon as Sam started down the aisle in his all white tux, and Dean almost fainted at the sight. Sam’s family had been the main population at the wedding since Dean had none to speak off. His hands shook violently as he took Sam’s hands in his and said his vows. “I promise to be a faithful husband. I vow to provide for you and protect you and never let any harm come to you for as long as I live. I will love and cherish you through good times and bad, through sickness and health. I vow to support your decisions and hold you above all others.”

Sam couldn’t help but smile at Dean and took a deep breath as he repeated his vows after the Justice of the Peace. “I vow to be a faithful husband. I vow to provide you emotional support and cherish you no matter what your choices maybe. I will support you through hard times and good times and always stand by you. I vow to support your decisions and hold you above all others.”

Dean slipped the ring onto his Sam’s finger and Sam did the same. “Congratulations. By the power vested in me in the state of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and husband. Dean, you may kiss your husband.” Dean cupped Sam’s face in his hands and gave him what started as a chaste kiss. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s back and dipped him down kissing him hotly, ignoring the whistles from Sam’s friends and family.

The reception had been electric and beautiful; it was held in Sam’s family barn the decorations done to a T thanks to Ivy, Ellen, and Jo. But Dean was ready to drive to their hotel they would be occupying for the night and strip Sam down before they left for the Bahamas the next day. He watched as Sam danced sensually on the dance floor with Charlie before he stomped over.

“Room. Now,” Dean growled and grabbed his husband’s hand. Sam turned around long enough to give his family a shy smile and saw an amused smile in return from his mother. Sam was walking quickly behind his husband, giggling when he growled as the elevator took some time to get to them. Once inside, Dean crowded Sam into the corner and started to loosen his tie. “Fuck Sammy…you’re all mine now. My sweet, beautiful, perfect husband.” Sam whimpered and bared his neck for Dean and he took his opportunity to kiss over to the exposed skin. “You smell so good baby. I could just eat you.” Sam could feel himself harden and Dean pressed more insistently against him.

Before they knew it, the elevator dinged on their floor and Sam felt himself being pulled down the hallway. He almost had to jog to keep the pace. Thankfully, Dean had enough of his mental faculties to open the door to their room and pull Sam in behind them. The pair wasted no time stripping off their clothes. Each garment was strewn in a line to the bed and by the time they fell to the mattress, they were both naked.  
Sam admired Dean’s body above him and ran his fingers over the broad expanse of his chest. “So sexy,” he murmured, craning his neck to kiss the tanned skin. “God…I’m the luckiest man on the planet.”

Dean leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. “I’m the lucky one,” he murmured against the younger man’s lips. “You’re perfect Sammy. I’m going to worship you every night, always.” He began to pepper kisses down Sam’s chest, swirling his tongue over each pert nipple before moving down to his abs. Dean ran his tongue over each ridge. “You taste so sweet. Fuck, I could get lost in this forever.” He could feel Sam’s erection pressing against him and smirked. “So responsive.” Dean wrapped a hand around his length and started a slow and teasing rhythm.

Sam tossed his head back into the pillows and moaned, pushing his hips into his husbands hand. “Fuck…don’t tease,” he begged. He had been wanting this with Dean all day and he couldn’t wait anymore.  
“We’ve got all night baby. Just relax and let me take care of you,” Dean purred and moved his mouth lower. He kissed over each of Sam’s thighs and across his hipbones, smirking when Sam’s hips stuttered up in response. Not wanting to let his husband wait any longer, he wrapped his lips around Sam’s member and swirled his tongue around the sensitive head before taking more of the younger man into his mouth. What resulted was incoherent babbling from Sam and a muffled chuckle from Dean. Sam’s hips rose a little off the mattress and Dean just took him in.

Dean teased Sam until the younger man was sobbing and begging underneath him. That’s when he felt wetness. “Are you getting wet for me baby.” Dean knew it was possible for the male body to get wet even just a little bit and he marveled. He eased a hand down and slowly probed the outer ring of Sam’s hole. “Fuck Sammy…I’m not going to need any lube.” Slowly, he eased the finger inside and groaned.

He would make his young husband feel good. Listening to Sam’s moans above him and seeing him writhe his hips in pleasure showed him that he was making the right choice. When Dean was sure that Sam was ready, he eased another finger inside of his young husband and began to scissor them. “God you’re just opening right up for me,” he purred. “Always such a good boy arent you?”

“Fuck,” Sam panted. Dean noticed how Sam’s dick twitched at the words. He knew Sam loved to listen to his dirty talk. “Yes. Want you so bad De please.”

Slowly, he removed his fingers from Sam’s hole and licked his fingers. “You taste so sweet baby.” He lined himself up with the younger man and slowly eased inside. 

“Move,” Sam begged. “Want you to fuck me.”

Dean growled predatorily and pushed in roughly. He almost howled in pleasure when Sam’s blunt nails raked over his back. “Mine,” he growled and kept up a rough thrusting. Sam whimpered and moaned beneath him, slowly turning his head. Dean growled happily he bent his neck and nuzzled. Without warning, he bit down into Sam’s neck, causing him to cry out in pleasure. “That’s it baby,” he whispered as he pulled away to lick lovingly on the spot. 

Their rhythm now matched up without any effort and they were now moving in perfect tandem. He was getting close and began to reach for his neglected member but found Dean one step ahead of him. Dean wrapped his talented hand around Sam and stroked him in time with his thrusts. “Oh fuck…fuck…De. I’m gonna-I’m gonna…”

He didn’t finish his sentence before he was coming with a strangled cry and pushing frantically into Dean’s hand. With a final moan, Dean shoved “Shit,” he cursed. “Fuck Sammy. You’re so god damn amazing. I love you so fucking much.” Dean knew he was babbling but he couldn’t help it. 

“I love you too,” Sam whispered back, peppering his cheeks and forehead with kisses. 

Dean laid his head gently on Sam’s chest. “It feels like the final puzzle piece has finally fallen into place.” Sam’s dimpled smile was the only response he needed.

“What do you think our future is going to hold now?” the younger man asked.

Dean could only grin. “Everything baby, everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some love!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone liked it! Please leave me some love and tell me how you felt about the story?


End file.
